Rising Intentions
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Pacifica's parents are so uptight and controlling. Pacifica decides to do something about her parent's unfair rules of their family, with a little help from someone that's on her mind all the time. Dipifica story, don't like don't read... thank u :) also has a splash of MabelxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Gravity Falls, but I do love it. **

**CHAPTER 1**

**Things are changing.**

**Pacifica POV**

_The party was over... My parents were relieved in many ways that it was over… But the nightmare was just beginning…_

PACIFICA NORTHWEST! Preston shouted, as soon as the last party guest left the mansion. "Do you just realize that our family name was just spat upon because of your actions?!"

"But daddy it was the only way to bring everyone back to normal, as well as getting rid of the ghost once and for all." I replied.

"That doesn't matter now young lady. Now everyone will think that it's alright to come to our house every year, regardless of their class. We Northwests only accept the finer quality of guests in our home, not these filthy animals!" Preston shouted again.

_Looking at my father and hearing him say that made something inside me snap._ "FILTHY ANIMALS?! These PEOPLE are what makes this family so great. If it weren't for them we wouldn't have what we have today. This family's history is greedy and corrupt, we need to show everyone that everyone should be treated equal."

"I won't hear any more of this nonsense. Next year no one except the people your mother and I choose will be allowed for the party" Preston said, while walking away from Pacifica.

_RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA! He can be so stubborn and annoying. Dipper was right, I'm not like them at all. _Looking at the clock, 12:32 am, I decided to head to bed. Tomorrow, I'm going to head into town and give everyone an apology for my family's actions for neglecting the town. My first stop will be the Mystery Shack.

**The very next day…**

**Dipper POV**

Here I am watching TV with Mabel and the next thing I hear is our Gruncle Stan in the gift shop.

"Kids we have an expensive guest here! Come make yourselves useful and help me in the gift shop!" Stan shouted.

As we walk in to the gift shop we see Pacifica. A much unexpected guest at that…

"For the last time, I'm not buying any of this stuff!" Pacifica shouted as Stan kept on trying to sell his 'mysteries' to Pacifica at ridiculously high prices. "Pa-Pacifica!? Wh-What are you doing here?" Dipper stammered and looked around nervously. Mabel saw this and smiled sheepishly, knowing that Dipper is getting another crush again.

"Hey Dipper, hey Mabel, I'm here to apologize for the party last night. I know my parents can be... difficult, but I want to say I'm sorry for what happened." Pacifica said. Looking at her I can see she was serious and she really meant it.

"Hey don't worry about if Pacifica, I know our elders can be obnoxious and stubborn. Look at our Grunkle Stan, he's like this every day." Dipper said. "_I heard that." _Stan said, from the other room.

"Anyways I was hoping you and Mabel could help me out, by setting up a stage to give a formal apology for everyone in town?" Pacifica asked. "S-Sure I. I mean we would love to help, right Mabel?" Dipper asked, as he turned to his sister.

"Actually Dip, I think you should do this on your own. I'll stay here and cover your shift while you're gone." Mabel said, smiling while giving him a quick wink. Dipper was questioning what his sister was suggesting, when she said that because it was both his and his sister's day off from working.

_I wonder what Mabel is saying she would cover my shift, we don't even work today. Maybe she's trying to get me alone with Pacifica for some reason. _Blushing towards this thought, Dipper just shrugged it off and walked out of the shack with Pacifica and got into her limo with her.

_This is new, I never spent a whole day with Pacifica (except that party yesterday hunting that ghost), but this seems nice. Pacifica isn't as bossy and uptight like usual, something changed with her…_

**Pacifica and Dipper POV**

_Oh my God, this car ride to town with Dipper is taking longer than I thought… Why is he staring out the window? Why isn't he saying anything? Should I say something? Why am I so nervous around him? AM I SWEATING?! _

Dipper looked over to Pacifica from the window, their eyes locked for a brief moment then Pacifica looked away nervously. _Why is Pacifica so nervous about? Am I making her nervous? I probably should say something to break the ice…_

"So... How are you doing today Paz?" _Did I really call her Paz?_ "I'm fine, how are you?" Pacifica asked back. "I'm good." There was further silence for a few more minutes, until Dipper spoke up again. "So what are we going to do when we get into town?" Dipper asked. "Oh, well I already have the stage set up and sent out invitations in the mail, but all we got to do is set up the drinks, tables, and chairs." Pacifica replied.

Finally they arrive at the stage in the middle of town of Gravity Falls. "So when does this start?" Dipper asked. "In an hour. Plenty of time to get stuff ready." Pacifica said. Pacifica and Dipper got to work right away. Dipper was setting up tables and Pacifica was pouring some fruit punch for the people yet to come. When it was time to set up the chairs, Pacifica helped Dipper out. Out of each moment Dipper would glance at Pacifica when she wasn't looking at him and Pacifica would do the same. Then Dipper dropped a chair on the ground and both Pacifica and Dipper went to pick it back up. For a brief moment their hands touched one another and they both backed way blushing.

"Oh. Um. Sorry." Pacifica said while looking away blushing. "It's alright" Dipper said blushing back while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

**later on…**

People started coming, wondering what this was all about but it didn't matter to them, they came for the free punch and converse with friends around town. Pacifica got on stage with the microphone and was preparing to speak to everyone in the town. Mabel and Gruncle Stan came too and sat next to Dipper at a table.

"Hello everyone. As you know I'm Pacifica Northwest of the Northwest family. I invited you all here today to tell you all how sorry I am that my family keeps you out of our parties year after year. I wish I could say that has changed but unfortunately it's not going to with my father and mother in charge of the house. So the best I can offer you kind and great people of Gravity Falls is my apologies. You all are nice people and I hate that my family has treated you all so unequally. I only hope you forgive me and my family for the mistreatment we put you all in year after year."

Most of the people were happy that Pacifica gave a public apology. "Furthermore, I would like to thank Mr. Dipper Pines for his grateful help he gave to put all this together." Pacifica said, while blushing a little but also gave him a smile as everyone applauded. "Please enjoy your time here and thank you all for coming and listening to my apology." Pacifica said, as she walked down from the stage to meet up the Pines family.

"Wow Pacifica, that was great!" Dipper said. "Yeah that was very thoughtful." Mabel said, with a smile. "Thank you guys, I really appreciate that." Pacifica said, while smiling back. "Hey um-do you wanna hang out a little while longer?" Dipper asked sheepishly with a small blush that Mabel noticed right away. "I would love to Dipper but I got to be heading home. Next time though we will." Pacifica said. "Well c-can I walk you back to your limo at least?" Dipper asked nervously. "Um sure." Pacifica agreed.

**In the parking lot…**

As Dipper walked Pacifica back to her limo she stopped and turn to Dipper. "Um I want to give you something for helping me out today and keeping me company." Pacifica said. "Um ok, what is it?" Dipper asked. "Y-you have to close your eyes." Pacifica said nervously. Dipper did what he was he was told and he did not peak as he waited patiently. Pacifica was blushing but she quickly gave Dipper a kiss on the check and got into the limo as it drove off leaving a shocked Dipper. Little did Dipper know, Mable saw the whole thing from a distance away and a smile crepted up on her face…

To be continued…

**Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of a Gravity Falls Fanfic Please no flames if you were unhappy or saw some poor writing. Thank you again for reading and next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Unlikely "Surprises" **

After what happened at the parking lot, the Pines family went home for the evening…

"Dipper, Mabel it's time for bed!" Gruncle Stan shouted. "Okay Gruncle Stan, good night." Mabel shouted back from her and her brother's room. Mabel turned to Dipper who was very quiet.

"You doin alright bro-bro?" Mabel asked. "Huh, uh yeah I'm doing alright." Dipper said. "Oh ok then. You just seem a little quiet right now. You're not thinking about Pacifica, are you?" Mabel teased, while smiling. "WH-what?! N-no I don't think about her." Dipper tensed. "Oookayyy." Mabel smiled because she knows better. She turned back around and went to sleep.

**Later that night…**

As Dipper tried to sleep but he opened his eyes to his realization. "Uh-oh."

**Meanwhile, at the Northwest Mansion…**

**Pacifica POV**

Pacifica was sent to her room for the night after what she did at the town square. _"I don't care if I am sent to bed without dinner. I did what had to be done. WHY CAN'T THEY JUST ACCEPT THE TRUTH! RAAA!"_ Pacifica tossed and turned in her bed as she threw one of her twenty flush pillows off her bed.

"_At least they didn't ground me. It would suck if I had to stay in this annoying house with my annoying family. At least I had a nice time with Dipper… Dipper. His name always brings a smile on my face no matter how upset I am." _

Pacifica kept on smiling as she thought of him more and more, especially after that kiss she gave him. A small but bright blush crept up on her face as she stared at the ceiling. Then she realized she was starting to get feelings for him, then shock finally set in…

"Uh-oh"

**The very next day…**

"Dipper when are you, going to ask your summer romance out?" Mabel teased. "Mabel for the last time I don't have a crush on Pacifica" Dipper said. "That wasn't the case last night." Mabel said, while smiling. "Wh-what? You heard me last night? Dipper nervously said. "Nope, but now I know hahaha." Mabel laughed as Dipper stomped away with a deep blush on his face.

Dipper walked out of the shack for some fresh air. It was silent and comforting, until a limo came up at a fast speed. The limo stopped in front of Dipper and a door opened. "Get in." Pacifica demanded. "Pa-Pacifica!? Wh-what are you doing here." Dipper said nervously while looking around. Pacifica rolled her eyes then grabbed Dipper by the shirt in to the limo and shut the door as the limo drive away.

Mabel saw this and smiled while shaking her head. "Don't have a crush on Pacifica, huh? Let me put on my skepticals. OOP." She started running into town to spy on the two love birds with a camera.

**Meanwhile back in the limo…**

"James, don't stop for anything and close the window while I talk with Dipper." Pacifica told her driver. "As you wish Ms. Northwest." The driver James said as he pushed the button to close the dark window that led to the back of the limo.

"Okay listen up Dipper." Pacifica demanded as Dipper was tense in his seat from fear of Pacifica's change in attitude. "I know what I did to you yesterday after the event was a little shocking and a little out of character, but I wanted to show how much your help really meant and..(Blushing) how much you mean to me as a friend... A great friend… Ok a really great friend. Anyways I wanted to make a few things clear." Pacifica said. Dipper really felt the gravity shift in the atmosphere between him and Pacifica, as he listened carefully to her.

"One. Under no circumstance we are a couple." Pacifica said. "Agreed." Dipper obediently said. Pacifica held up a hand, signing she wasn't finished yet. "Two. Although I kissed you on the cheek, we are not to discuss it with anyone and I mean ANYONE!" Pacifica stated. Dipper nodded "And three…" Pacifica got real close to Dipper intimidatingly. "You and I are going to spend a lot of time together, whenever I want to, GOT IT!" Pacifica said. "B-but I thought you said we weren't a couple." Dipper said nervously. "That doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with someone. We don't have to be a couple and still be friends that hang out." Pacifica said. "But what if people talk, Mabel already suspects something is up." Dipper said. "Who cares what people say, I want to have fun with someone that makes me happy!" Pacifica shouted, with a small blush. "It's the only offer, you can't refuse." Pacifica said, then she pressed a button on the door and began talking into it. "James, take us to "the place" and be quick about it." Pacifica said, which kind of got Dipper nervous. "Understood ma'am." James replied.

**Mabel POV**

"Heh heh heh. That limo can really drive fast." Mabel said, while panting while trying to make it into town on foot. "_It's still worth it though. I need pictures so I can remember Dipper's first real girlfriend. Plus I want to have black mail on Dipper haha." _

**Later on…**

**Pacifica POV**

"_I used to love making fun of people all the time, but it feels so great making Dipper so nervous like this. I can't wait to see his expression when I take him somewhere he wouldn't be caught dead in, this is going to be HILLARIOUS! Hahaha"_

As the limo pulled up to the parking lot, Dipper didn't know where he was, until he saw the big sign that really gripped his fear…

GRAVITY FALLS SHOPPING MALL

"NO NO NO NO. I gotta get out of here!" Dipper tried to escape the limo but the doors locked and he was hearing a laugh from behind him.

"Hahaha. What's the matter Dip, it's just a shopping mall not a haunted house or something." Pacifica said with a smile. "PACIFICA! This is worse than a haunted house. Guys don't go in to shopping malls with girls to try on cloths and get sprayed with countless perfumes." "(Sigh) I really hopped it didn't have to come to this but…" Pacifica got out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on both her and Dipper's wrists linking them. "What are you doing?!" Dipper screamed. "I told you this is the arrangement. Remember rule number three? We are going to spend time together whenever I want to." Pacifica said. "I didn't even agree to this." Dipper argued. "Doesn't matter. If I want to spend time with my boyfri- I mean friend, then we are going to spend time together." Pacifica said with a blush on her face, while trying to keep up her strong-willed attitude.

As the limo came to a stop Pacifica and Dipper walked out. Meanwhile, in the bushes near the shopping mall parking lot. Mabel poked her head out of the bush with twigs still in her hair. "Ok operation "Get Dipper and Pacifica together because they are so cute" (probably should of chosen a shorter name) has begun." Mabel said as she held up binoculars and watched them. Then she saw them get out of Pacifica's limo. "Oh my gosh, that's THEM! Are they holding hands?! I got to get this on camera." Mabel said as she took a few (15 or more) pictures from far away. "Is Dipper opening the door for her?!" Mabel said. _SQUEEELL _"Dip is such a gentleman, I can't wait to see what happens!" Mabel said as she goes into the shopping mall 5 minutes after Dipper and Pacifica did.

**What really happened…**

_Rewind_

"Come on Dipper lets go." Pacifica said as she yanked him with the handcuffs out of the limo. Dipper and Pacifica walked to the door with their handcuffs still on and stopped at the door. "A real gentleman opens a door for a lady." Pacifica said with a bossy tone, yet she was smiling as Dipper gave a sigh and opened up the door for Pacifica to walk in first. When they both got in she uncuffed the handcuffs with the key. "Now we are going to every clothing store for my new wardrobe." Pacifica said. Dipper rolled his eyes, even though he liked being around Pacifica, he loathed clothing stores. Especially if he has to carry a billion bags.

As the two walked in the first shop. Dipper said in his mind…_"This is going to be the beginning of a very loooonnnng nightmare." _

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AN: Another chapter for all my faithful readers. I know I said there was going to be some MabelxOC pairing, just give it some time it will come and it might even shock you. I love how I kind of made the whole limo scene feel little like a mafia atmosphere. Lol feedback is love thank u. P.S. I named the driver of the limo James because my name is James and I love to drive lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: To my fans I know I've been taking a weird turn in this story, but it's my vision and I hope you'll multi-bear with me lol. Anyways, thank you to all that gave me good reviews and I love them very much thank you. Anyways enough of me rambling on and on…**

**CHAPTER 3**

**A Spy's Love. Part 1**

**Mabel POV**

"_I glad they didn't see me come in after bro bro and Paz walked in. Looks like they are going into clothing stores today. HOW CUTE! I can't wait to see my brother and Pacifica try on clothes."_

Mabel was cautious when entering a clothing store, she made sure that she was far away from the two but not too far where she can't spy on them with her camera. Dipper and Pacifica were at the changing room, where they both were taking turns trying on clothes.

**10 Minute Flashback…**

"_Ughhhhhhhh._ Why are you getting clothes for me, I don't need any more clothes." Dipper whined. "They aren't just for you, I would like to see you in something that isn't that usual getup you wear every day. Do you even HAVE any other clothes?!" Pacifica questioned. "Of course I have clothes, I just like wearing this kind most days." Dipper argued back. "Well today you are getting a new wardrobe of clothes and I don't want to hear any complaining about it. I didn't sneak out of my parent's party for nothing!" Pacifica said. "Y-you snuck out of your house, just to spend the day with me?" Dipper asked while blushing. "Wh-what? Of course not! I-I just want some better clothes for myself…and for you too. (Starting to blush) Plus if I'm going to be seen with you, you got to look better for me- I mean for everyone else to see." Pacifica said.

**Currently…**

"Are you almost done in there Dipper? You still got five more outfits to try on, plus not to mention 19 more stores we have to go to before the shopping mall closes." Pacifica shouted as she waited for Dipper to come back out. "I'm trying to get this tie on again, I don't know why people put these different kinds of suits on for." Dipper said. "_Ugh. _Just come out and I'll tie it on for you." Pacifica said. Just as Dipper came out of the dressing room, Pacifica thought she heard a camera flash. She looked around but didn't see anyone. "_Probably just the paparazzi again."_ Pacifica thought.

Dipper stood before her in a black and brown suit with a tie around his neck. "_Even without the tie, Dipper looks kinda handsome… DID I JUST THINK HE WAS HANDSOME!?" _Pacifica kept on staring at Dipper with a blush on her face. "Ummm. Earth to Pacifica, are you going to help me tie this tie on?" Dipper asked as he waited for Pacifica to wake up. "Ohhh. Umm. Yeah, ho-hold still." Pacifica nervously said, as she walked up to him very closely to tie on his tie.

As she was tying on the tie, Pacifica's heart started to beat faster. "_Quit being so nervous Paz. It's just Dipper. So what if he looks good in this suit, so what if he is near me, so what if… his eyes are... so amazing and… SNAP OUT OF IT!" _As Pacifica was slowly tying on the tie, Dipper could of sworn she was taking longer than when she quickly tied on the bow tie during the Northwest party a couple of days ago. "_Why is she taking so long, isn't uncomfortable for her to be this close to me? Why am I sweating? Why does she have to look so pretty today with all that make up on…why does her perfume smell…so intoxicating…GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF DIPPER!" _

**Mabel POV**

"_OMG! This is gold! I got a lot of great pictures so far, I can't believe Dipper is getting Pacifica to tie on his tie." _Mabel took two more pictures and was smiling ear to ear. "_I can't believe I'm saying this, but Dipper does look kind good in that suit. I wonder why Pacifica chose it for. Maybe it's for a party, OOOO MAYBE A WEDDING! Ok ok, don't get ahead of yourself Mabel, Dipper isn't getting married. Even though I would LOVE to see that happen." _Mabel overheard Dipper say something to Pacifica but it was hard to hear in this busy shopping mall. 

**Dipper and Pacifica POV**

"I was thinking Pacifica, maybe we should invited Mabel along too so she didn't have to be alone today at the shack." Dipper said so he could get out of trying on more clothes. "Uh-ah Mister, I know better than that. You just don't want to try on clothes or be around me." Pacifica said. "I didn't say I didn't want to spend time with you. I-It's just I don't want to be boring or anything." Dipper struggled to say. "Please, you're not boring." Pacifica said. "_In fact I kinda like being this close to you. Alone. Together- SHUT UP MIND!" _

"Well do I really have to try on all these clothes?" Dipper asked. "Y-yes you do." Pacifica said while trying to get herself back together. "_Ugh._ Fine." Dipper said as he walked back into the dressing room.

As the day went by Pacifica and Dipper went to most of the shops in the mall, tried on hundreds of clothes, and Mabel taking hundreds of pictures from behind the scenes.

**2 PM…**

"_Whew. _I'm getting hungry." Pacifica said as she turned to Dipper, who was covered with dozens of shopping bags of clothes. "I'm hungry too, I'm also tired, stressed, thirsty, and haven't seen day light in the last 6 hours!" Dipper said sarcastically. "Don't be so dramatic Dipper, we can take a rest I'll call James to come back and we can put all your clothes and mine in the limo. However there is one last stop we have to make before that." Pacifica said. "Aww come on. Not another clothing store. My arms and body is getting tired from all of this." Dipper whined. "Fine I guess you won't see the surprise I have for you then." Pacifica said while looking away a little disappointed. "Alright alright, let's go." Dipper said when he saw her disappointment in her.

When the two got to the last clothing store in the mall, Pacifica told Dipper to wait outside the store for a few minutes. Dipper did what he was told. As he stood there looking around at people walking, he could have sworn he saw Mabel a few stores over. Just when he was going to investigate the matter, he was grabbed behind him by Pacifica. "Al-Alright Dipper, I have chosen a dress I've have been seeing in this store for a few months now but I haven't gotten it yet. I left it in the changing room, so when I go back in there I want y-you to see it when I come out." Pacifica said very nervous with a deep blush on her face. _"Why is she so nervous and embarrassed all of the sudden?" _Dipper thought.

Dipper was even more shocked when Pacifica took his hand slowly in hers. "Dipper... Today I've been thinking more and more about something. I know we are friends, but for once could you give your very honest opinion on this dress I'm going to wear?" Pacifica said with emotional eyes. "Pacifica... I'm always honest with you and that is never going to stop." Dipper said as he gave an affectionate squeeze on her hand. Pacifica looked at Dipper with watery eyes. "Y-you really mean that?" Pacifica asked. "Of course." Dipper responded.

Pacifica looked deep into Dipper's eyes and Dipper looked back. Both of their hearts were racing faster by the second. Pacifica closed her eyes and gave Dipper a small peck on his lips. After she was blushing fiercely, Dipper was in shock with his mouth a gap. Pacifica hugged him and held on for a few minutes as Dipper hugged back. "You know you broke rule number one right?" Dipper said as he smiled while holding her. "Shut up dork." Pacifica said also smiling as she held him.

Then all of the sudden "DIPPER!" Someone shouted as he turned from his hug to find Mabel running up to him screaming his name with joy. "You finally did it bro! You found your summer romance!" Mabel said. "Mabel!? What on earth are you doing here?" Dipper said while blushing from embarrassment. "Isn't it obvious? I've been watching you two for a while now and I'm so happy that you two finally got together." Mabel squealed. Pacifica blushing also from both embarrassment and anger spoke up. "YOU HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING US!" Pacifica said. "Maybeeeeee." Mabel smiled.

"Well I guess you finding out sooner is better than later I guess." Pacifica said annoyed while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well now that my mission is done, I can head home and leave you two love birds alone now." Mabel said as she happily skipped away. "_Ugh Mabel always seems to ruin everything." _Dipper thought as he shook his head.

"Anyways, why did you think I wasn't going to be honest with you Paz?" Dipper asked. "Well…throughout my life everyone has lied to me or kept secrets from me and I just want someone in my life to be honest with me just for once…and I believe it's you Dipper…" Pacifica said, while blushing. "But why me?" Dipper asked. "Because you always help me with stuff and you stand up for me, when all I do is push people down." Pacifica said. "But you've changed Pacifica. You are not the same girl Mabel and I first met earlier this summer." Dipper said. Pacifica looked like she could use another hug, so Dipper wrapped his arms around Pacifica again and she hugged him back. "Thank you." Pacifica whispered. Dipper smiled as they released the hug. "Now about that dress." Dipper said. "Oh. Right. Come on." Pacifica said as they both walked back into the store.

As Dipper waited 15 minutes outside the dressing room door for Pacifica to come out, he was wondering what is taking her so long. "Pacifica, you doin alright in there?" Dipper called. "Y-yeah, just um…give me a few more minutes." Pacifica said. "_Ok Pacifica. It's time to show Dipper this dress you have on…But what if he doesn't like it? STOP thinking like that, he will like it. No he'll love it, I'm sure of it."_ Pacifica thought as she was stood in front of the mirror looking at herself.

As Dipper was waiting he was turned around looking at the other stuff, then he heard the door open behind him and he turned around and saw Pacifica. His mouth was a gap when he saw how beautiful she was in the dress. "_She looks like an angel!" _Dipper thought as blushed slightly. Pacifica was wearing a bright purple spaghetti strap dress, the dress was sparkling and it beautifully fit well on her. Pacifica was looking away a little embarrassed with red in her cheeks.

"S-so what do you think?" Pacifica asked nervously. "W-well… um... I think y-you look nice." Dipper said. "So you don't like it, huh?" Pacifica said ashamed as she looked down with disappointment. "NO NO! You look amazing. I really love it. You really l-look like an angel." Dipper said with a blush. This perked Pacifica up, as she smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Dipper. I'm really glad you like it. I'm going to need it tonight." Pacifica said. "Tonight? What's tonight?" Dipper asked. "We are going dancing." Pacifica said. "T-that sounds great." Dipper said nervously, but in his head he thought…"_Oh no."_

TO BE CONTINUED…

**AN: Yay, operation dipifica was a success! NOW. BEGINS. THE REAL FUN! Lol. Next chapter we will see many things. Mostly dipifica, but the start of Mabel's summer romance too. **** Until next time BYE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Here is another chapter for my favorite fans. It's little bit longer. **** Enjoy it with some smile dip lol.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Dancing with wolves, it takes three tango. **

After the shopping mall, Pacifica had her driver James took Dipper home for a few hours to get ready for the dance that was going to be tonight. When Dipper got home, he was bombarded with hundreds of questions from Mabel.

"DIPPPERR! How was your first date with Pacifica?" Mabel asked. "It wasn't a date Mabel. She just needed someone to go shopping with her." Dipper said. "Then what was that kiss then, huh huh?" Mabel teased. "W-well s-she just wanted someone to…comfort her and I-I just guess it was me." Dipper struggled to say with a blush on his face. "So you didn't like her kissing you then?" Mabel asked. "NO NO, I-I mean, it was…nice and all." Dipper said while looking away to poorly hide his red face. "SO you DO like her!" Mabel smiled ear to ear. Dipper walked away ashamed as Mabel laughed.

Dipper got to his room but didn't take a long time to relax when Mabel came in too. "Mabel what do you want?" Dipper asked. "What? It's my room too Dipper." Dipper just sighed as he laid back down on his bed. Mabel looked at Dipper, then she looked at the foot of his bed and saw a couple of bags.

"Oooo! What's in the bags?" Mabel said as she was about to grab them. "You can't look in there!" Dipper said as he grabbed the bags away from Mabel. "Aww. Why not?" Mabel asked. "Because it's none of your business." Dipper said. Before he knew it, his bags were taken away from him thanks to his sister's grappling hook. "Why did you do that? Give it back Mabel!" Dipper shouted. "Haha. Anything is achievable and reachable thanks to my GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel said as she held her grappling hook up. As she looked in the bags she saw the same suit she saw dipper wear and other clothes too. "Oh they are just the clothes your new girlfriend bought you." Mabel said. "She's not my girlfriend Mabel." Dipper said. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say bro bro." Mabel said.

"So why do you have these clothes out anyways? I though you would have them in your closet or something." Mabel asked. "Be-because I have to wear them soon." Dipper said looking the other way to advoiding eye contact with Mabel. "Why do you need them soon?... Are you not telling me something?" Mabel asked with a big smile on her face. "N-No! I don't have anything planed or anything." Dipper nervously said.

"There IS something is there?" Mabel said as she got closer to Dipper. "Maybe I want to dress up nice tonight, is that too much to ask for? Dipper said as he backed away from Mabel. "_I hope she isn't reading my thoughts! I hope she isn't reading my THOUGHTS!" _Dipper thought as he began to panic inside his head. "NO one gets "dressed up" without a reason Dipper." Mabel said. Dipper began to sweat as he was being interrogated by his sister. Even though she is only a millimeter taller than him, Dipper is feeling a bit small right now.

"Tell me why Dipper." Mabel demanded. "N-no." Dipper said. "Fine I will just call Pacifica and ask her what you are hiding mister." Mabel smiled as she was heading for the door. "OK OK I WILL TELL YOU!" Dipper said while freaking out. Mabel smiled and waited for her brother's response. "I-I'm going d-dancing…" Dipper said. Mabel stood there motionless for a few moments…"OH MY GOSH! Dipper! Why didn't you say so?!" Mabel said.

"Because I know you want to go with me too." Dipper said. "Are you embarrassed of me being around your girlfriend?" Mabel asked. "N-no of course not!" Dipper said while blushing madly. "I j-just don't want to be embarrassing in front of you and Pacifica." Dipper said.

"Why would we get embarrassed by you?" Mabel asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Be-because I can't dance…" Dipper said with shame in his eyes. "Dipper that isn't something girls would get embarrassed about… Tell you what I'll be your dance teacher." Mabel said with a smile.

"Oh no! no no no." Dipper said as he started walking towards the door to escape. However, Mabel shot her grappling hook to close the door making Dipper jumped and turned towards his sister.

"Now Dipper. Where would you be if your loving sister didn't help her brother out?" Mabel said with a scary grin as the grappling hook recoiled slowly. Dipper was a little scared by his sister's demand to stay.

**20 minutes later…**

"No no no! Your feet have to move this way Dipper!" Mabel shouted as she taught Dipper how to dance. "Is there a faster way to do this Mabel?" Dipper asked. "NO! Dancing takes patience Dipper. It's just like art or knitting a sweater. If you do it fast, it would not be good." Mabel explained. "_Ugh…_ Fine." Dipper said.

**1 hour and 16 minutes later…**

"I think I finally got it." Dipper said. Mabel nodded in approval. "Now you may leave." Mabel said, as she shot the door with her grappling hook, the grappling hook made a hole in the door and Mabel pulled it open.

"Mabel you are getting a little dangerous with that thing." Dipper said. "_Pfft._ Please I'm no danger to anyone." Mabel said. She pushed the button to retract the coil and the hook broke the door completely off its hinges, making Waddles scared and ran away squealing.

"Waddles! Come back!" Mabel shouted as she ran for her pet pig, leaving Dipper to shake his head in the room alone.

Dipper looked in the mirror. "Tonight is the night. _Sigh_. I can do this."

**Meanwhile back at Northwest Manor…**

"Pacifica Northwest!" Mrs. Northwest called as she entered her room. "Pacifica I know you invited your little friends to this party tonight. However, you are not to mingle to long with any of them, especially that boy that was here earlier this week.

"But mom! Dipper is a great guy. Yeah he might be a little awkward, but he only has the best intentions for people and that is what makes him so great." Pacifica explained. ** "**NO BUTS MISSY! Your father and I had enough of this…rebellious attitude of yours. Today is your birthday after all, and I would not allow my new 13 year old daughter to go about defying everything we have told you. Now your cousins Sarah and Michael Northwest are coming with their father, your uncle Richard, to celebrate your birthday. The only reason why your father and I allowed you to bring your friends tonight is because that's our only gift for you to have today. I would have you converse with your uncle and cousins and other party members but keep away from your little friends for most of the night tonight! Got it!?" Mrs. Northwest shouted as she walked away.

"UHG! _They are so infuriating. I don't care what she says I'm spending my birthday with my Dipp- I-I mean Dipper." _Pacifica thought as she blushed.

Pacifica looked in the mirror next to her. "_Sigh_, I can do this."

**30 Minutes later…**

"Welcome! Welcome! Come in Brother Richard." Mrs. Northwest said to her brother-in-law. "It's so nice to see you again Sasha, where is my brother?" Richard asked. "Oh he will be down in a few, you know how he is with suits always getting the butler to tie on his tie." Mrs. Northwest said. Both she and Richard laughed. "Oh nice to see you two again as well Sarah and Michael. My how big you to have grown!" Mrs. Northwest gushed over her niece and nephew. "Thanks Aunt Sasha." Sarah said with a warm smile on her face. "Thanks Sasha." Michael said looking away with his arms crossed and bored out of his mind. Richard lightly smacked the back of his son's head. "Have more respect your aunt Michael!" Richard said. "Ow! Ok ok! I'm sorry Aunt Sasha." Michael said.

"Oh it's quite alright. So how old are both of you two now?" Mrs. Northwest asked. "I'm 12 and my just turned 13 last week." Sarah chimed. "Well congratulations Michael, you and Pacifica are now the same age." Mrs. Northwest said with a smile. "It's whatever." Michael said still looking away. Richard Pinching the bridge of his nose sighed. "_Sigh_. You don't know what it's like dealing with a rebellious teenager." Richard said. "Oh believe me, I already do." Mrs. Northwest said.

Preston and Pacifica came down the stairs to greet their relatives. "Preston! How are you doing brother?" Richard beamed. "Great Richard, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while." Preston said. "Yes. It has been a while. Kids why don't you two go play with Pacifica while your uncle and aunt and I catch up." Richard said. "Sure!" Sarah beamed. "Whatever." Michael said.

The grown-ups walked away towards the living room while Pacifica and her cousins talked.

"Happy Birthday Pacifica!" Sarah beamed. "Thank you Sarah." Pacifica said politely. "Whoa whoa whoa. You. Thanked. Sarah? Ok who are you and what have you done with our cousin? Michael teased. "Oh…um. I guess I have changed somewhat over the years." Pacifica said. "I'll say. You are usually not this nice to anyone. What changed? Michael asked.

Immediately after Michael said that, the doors were opened by the butler and Dipper and Mabel came inside the mansion. Pacifica started blushing when she saw Dipper and Michael immediately took that into account as he turned back to Pacifica with a smug smile on his face. "Shut up!" Pacifica said with hushed tone. Michael chuckled a little.

"Hey Pacifica! Mabel shouted as her and Dipper walked up. Mabel saw Michael and her mouth dropped for a moment but she straightened her composure when they got to Pacifica and her cousins. "Hey Dipper hey Mabel. These are my cousins Sarah and-." "Michael. M-my name is Michael." Michael said nervously as he introduced himself to the twins (well mostly Mabel) cutting off Pacifica sentence. "Nice to meet you Michael." Dipper said as he extended his hand to shake his hand. However, Mabel barged in between Dipper and Michael. "SO. Michael. Can I call you mike? Maybe you would like to take me on a tour of the mansion." Mabel said with a HUGE smile. "S-sure." Michael said and then they both walked away from the group.

Pacifica, Sarah, and Dipper just stood there for a few moments then they all burst out laughing. "Hahahaha. I would never believe Michael ever got nervous around anyone let alone someone he met for the first time!" Sarah said. "Yeah I have known Mabel to fall for guys every time she looks at them, but Michael is the first guy she ever got to get nervous over her." Dipper said. "Yeah they both looked like they were in their own little world." Pacifica said.

"Anyways, this is Dipper my boy- I-I mean my friend." Pacifica said nervously. "Oh don't be so modest Pacifica. I know you two are a couple." Sarah said with a smile on her face. Both Pacifica and Dipper were blushing and looking away, Sarah thought it was funny that Pacifica is poorly trying to hide the fact she really likes the guy.

"So. Um. Where is everyone else for this dance party? And how come there isn't anyone to play music for dancing?" Dipper asked. "Dance party? Today is Pacifica's birthday." Sarah said but Pacifica was blushing. "Wh-What! I didn't know it was your birthday today Pacifica. Why didn't you say something? We would have gotten you a gift or something!" Dipper said. Pacifica was still blushing like she was hiding something.

"Sarah. Could you give us a moment?" Pacifica asked. Knowing full well were this is going, Sarah nodded and walked towards the dining room to give the two some privacy.

"D-Dipper I'm so sorry I lied to you but there is a reason why I lied." Pacifica said. "What is the reason?" Dipper asked in a softer nicer tone. "If my parents caught you giving me a gift then they would just throw it away after the party was over with and I don't want to see the sight of you giving me something so special just to be thrown away…" Pacifica said with her eyes starting to water.

Dipper saw this and pulled her into a hug, which Pacifica really needed. She kept on whispering how sorry she was into Dipper's chest. "Hey hey. It's alright Pacifica. If anything I'm sorry. I should have known what your parents would have done, before I asked that." Dipper said as he patted Pacifica's back.

Pacifica looked into Dipper's eyes and they both inched closer and closer. They were just about to kiss but they stopped a centimeter away from each other. "Dipp-Dipper. I…I'm in love with you." Pacifica said as she closed the gap between them and she clashed her lips with Dippers forcefully. Dipper felt amazing as they continued there long kiss. Even he was twelve and she was thirteen, they both felt a passion from each other like nothing they ever experienced before.

When they broke apart from the five-minute kiss they both shared Dipper spoke. "Wow Pacifica…Th-that was amazing." Dipper said. "Yeah. Um… Don't tell anyone please." Pacifica said while they both panted a little. "Don't worry Pacifica I won't." Dipper said. But then they heard two squealing screams as they both looked and saw Mabel on top of the staircase looking down at them with Michael, and Sarah in the door way of the dining room looking at the two love birds. All of them saw the whole thing.

Dipper and Pacifica were blushing fiercely and looked back at one another. Pacifica gave a look towards Dipper. "Hey hey. I didn't tell them they saw us." Dipper said while holding up his hands in defense.

Pacifica sighed. "This is going to be one long birthday." Pacifica said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**AN: Sorry again for the wait I've been busy and I kinda had writers block during this chapter. Anyways hopped you all liked and/or loved it. No flames please and thank you. I will defiantly update this…eventually lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I hoped you all loved my last chapter. I really took the time to edit with it. However, I saw 1 mistake on there after I re-read it again but anyone would of saw it and figured out what I was writing. Anywaysssssssss. Enough of me taking up you all's time lol. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Silent dancing…**

Preston, Sasha, and Richard were in the living room talking about how things were going. "So Richard, has young Michael finding any suitors of late? He is growing up to be the handsome young man like you were when we were all their age." Sasha said while taking a small sip of her wine.

"_Sigh. _No…Michael isn't really interested in any young ladies yet. I believe none of them are his type, or he just isn't interested in such matters. It's his rebellious attitude that's the problem right at the moment." Richard said.

"Well weren't we just like that when we were kids, Brother? I remember that Mother and Father always tried to make us do things we wouldn't want to do. We'd often snuck out to meet up with our friends and Sasha." Preston said.

"Quite right…But still, Michael needs to have more respect for his elders. He always try to undermine my authority by ignoring me or procrastinates his duties as a Northwest." Richard said.

"Oh I know the feeling. Pacifica of late has been defying us for a full week now. She let in commoners into our house during our Northwest Annual Ball!" Sasha said with a discussed look.

"Kids will be kids. The older they get the more of a handful they become." Richard said.

"Very true brother. I believe we all have to keep closer eyes on our children from now on to make sure they don't do something they will regret later." Preston said.

"What's the matter Sasha?" Richard asked. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking Pacifica is spending a lot of time with her new friends, especially that boy she seems to take a liking towards." Sasha said.

"I see… Do you believe this boy would be trouble for her?" Richard asked. "Well the boy is a commoner and we did hire him to take care of the paranormal activity that was happening here during our annual event but he let the ghost loose again into our house. Thankfully the ghost decided to leave but I believe that boy would be trouble for Pacifica and the Northwest name. I'll be damned if he put our Pacifica into danger like that again. I just can't understand why she is attracted towards him." Preston said.

"Perhaps she has taking a liking towards the dangers of life. It's probably just adrenaline phase, she'll get over it soon. As for the boy I believe she will get over him soon, she will probably notice soon that he isn't our type of class and she will lose touch with him after a few weeks or so." Richard said.

"Maybe, however, the longer she is with that boy I fear she will lose her way as Northwest." Sasha said.

**Meanwhile…**

"So Dipper I see that you and Pacifica came out of the closet." Mabel said. "Yeah you two look so happy together." Sarah teased.

"SHUT UP!" Dipper and Pacifica said in unison while blushing from embarrassment. Michael, Mabel, and Sarah were all snickering from them being so alike.

"Alright alright. We will leave the two love birds alone since its Pacifica's birthday and all. Besides, I think the party guest are starting to show up now." Michael said.

Party guest started showing up and the butler let them in and the kids parents came out to great them all. After 20 minutes, everyone has arrived to the party. Most of the guests were enjoying the wine and conversations with other, some were wishing Pacifica a happy birthday one by one. Dipper and Mabel were on the other side of the room talking with Michael and Sarah. An old man party guest came up to Pacifica after the last person wished her happy birthday.

"So Pacifica, you are 13 now. How does it feel?" An old man asked. "I feel a little different, but I'm still me. I don't think my age is going to change me much." Pacifica said to the old man party guest.

"Oh I wish I was 13 again. Let me tell you little one, age does change people some for the better some for the worst. I'm 89 years old this year and I have seen many people, including myself, have changed over the years. I've know your father and mother when they were about your age." The old man said.

"You knew my parents?!" Pacifica said while in a mild shock. "Yes yes my dear. They were two energetic peas in a pod. They were very rebellious towards their parents, your grandparents. They were young and in love." The old man said.

"What changed?" Pacifica dared to ask. "Well young one, like I've said everyone changes over the years. I know they can be strict on you and very difficult, but they only want the best for you." The old man said.

"I know, but I just wish they would let up on the rules. I mean they want to control my life and who I see." Pacifica explained.

"Let me ask you this young lady. Are they controlling you to make you miserable or are they trying to guild you away from the dangers of the world? The old man asked. "A little bit of both I believe, but more of the first reason." Pacifica said with irritated look on her face.

"Haha. Young one. I know it may be difficult now and it may be difficult in the future, but as long as you stay who you are on the inside it wouldn't matter. They love you even if you don't hear them say it or see them show it, they do. The most irritating thing they might do to you is try to change who your friends are…even your boyfriend over there." The old man said while pointing to Dipper across the room.

Pacifica was shocked. "H-How did you know about him?" Pacifica panicked. "Haha. I've seen you glance over to him many times. I know love when I see it and don't worry, I also know he isn't part of the supposed "High class" I won't let anyone know." The old man smiled.

"How did you know he isn't like everyone else here?" Pacifica asked. "Well for starters like I've said he isn't the rich kind of type he doesn't mingle with everyone else, plus I have never seen him here with anyone that could be his father or mother. Most of all I have seen that he isn't stuck up like most people, he actually laughs and talks with your cousins and that other girl, whom I assume is his sister since she looks a lot like him. He does seem like a nice lad, I personally think he would be a good influence on your life." The old man said.

"_Pfft._ I'm glad you think so. My parents have a very different option about him." Pacifica said. "Like I said, parents are going to try to change who you see and who you like. That's never really going to deter anytime soon, it's like trying to get water from a rock it's near impossible to change that." The old man said.

Pacifica nodded her head. "So what's your name? I haven't met anyone so nice before that is rich." Pacifica asked. "My name is Vincent and I'm not rich young lady haha. My son is your driver for one of your limos, his name is James.

"Oh. I know him he's my driver and he is very respectable." Pacifica said. "Yeah he is. He came from a long line of drivers for the Northwest family. I retired from the job the year before you were born." The old man said.

"Oh ok. Well I'm really glad that your bloodline has served our family over the generations. You are practically family too. If you or your son need anything, I will gladly help out as best as I can." Pacifica said with a smile.

"Thank you young lady. That really means a lot to me, you are nothing like the other Northwests are…N-no offence." The old man said.

"Oh it's ok. You aren't the only one who thinks that." Pacifica said as she looked over towards Dipper again with a smile on her face.

**30 minutes later…**

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head towards the restroom I'll be back." Dipper said. "Don't get lost dippingsauce." Mabel said while holding onto Michael's arm.

After Dipper was finished with the bath room, someone grabbed him and rushed him into a vacant room. Dipper soon realized it was Pacifica.

"P-Pacifica?! What are you doing?" Dipper said confused and a little worried. "Shh. Don't talk so loud otherwise my parents or someone will hear us." Pacifica said with a hushed tone. "What's going on?" Dipper asked in a lower volume.

"You remembered when I lied and told you that we were going dancing yesterday?" Pacifica said. "Y-yeah why?" Dipper asked. "W-well it wasn't a complete lie." Pacifica said while blushing.

Dipper, putting two and two together, realized what she was getting at. "H-here?" Dipper stuttered. Pacifica nodded still blushing. She then walked over towards an old record player. She made sure the volume was down so no one could hear, but loud enough to where she and Dipper would dance to.

"Dipper this is what I want for my birthday gift, because my parents can't through this memory away." Pacifica said as she got closer to Dipper.

"I'm s-sorry Pacifica, I-I'm a little nervous." Dipper said. "Me too." Pacifica said. She waited for Dipper to lead. Dipper held her hand with his left and with his right took her waist. Pacifica placed one hand on Dipper's shoulder and the other one rested in Dipper's left hand.

They begin to dance with the tone of the music for a few minutes. "W-Wow Dipper, you are really good at this." Pacifica said.

"Well I did have a very strict teacher to teach it. Mabel can be very intimidating at times." Dipper smiled and Pacifica chuckled a little. "_She is beautiful when she smiles."_ Dipper thought.

The record changed track to a more slow tone mainly for couples. Dipper and Pacifica stopped for a brief moment.

"P-Pacifica. I just wanted to say that I don't know how it's going to turn out…B-but will you do me the honors?" Dipper said while he held out his hand for the dance.

Pacifica looked at Dipper for a moment, then she smiled and nodded slowly. Dipper walked up and changed his stance to where he had both of his hands on Pacifica's waist. Pacifica followed suit by putting her hands on his shoulders. As they continued to dance to the slow romantic song. Pacifica looked deep into Dipper's eyes and Dipper did the same.

"You didn't say it back by the way." Pacifica said. Dipper being completely confused gave Pacifica a questioning look. "D-do you l-love me too Dipper?" Pacifica asked as she looked in Dipper's eyes for the answer she hoped for.

"Y-yes. I do love you Pacifica." Dipper said. Pacifica smile as tears of joy trickled down her face. "N-no one ever said they loved me back before… Thank you Dipper this is the greatest birthday I ever had. I love you so much." Pacifica said as she hugged him deeply and Dipper followed suit. They continued to dance to the slow music still hugging each other.

Pacifica was so happy that today she got everything she hoped for. She broke her head free from the hug and kissed Dipper and Dipper kissed her back.

Little did they know, Sasha Northwest saw the whole thing through the crack of the door. She didn't know how to react. One side of her wanted to barged in and rip them both apart and send the boy and his sister out of the mansion, but the other side remembered the time her and Preston danced like that and they too were the same age as they were back then. She saw a little bit of her in her daughter and surprisingly she saw a little bit of Preston in the boy.

She decided to leave them be for the time being and return to the party. But she will have words with her daughter when this was all over…

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**AN: Hoped you loved this chapter as much as I did. P.S. My father's name is Vincent too, so I used him in my story. He's not 89 though lol. Please no flames and thank you for reading. I'll update when I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: A new chapter for my loving fans of fanfiction. I'm finally done with my semester with school, so I should be updating more (hopefully). I've been living off of smile dip and Mabel juice to stay away lol. ANYWAYS! Enjoy People **** WARNING: Contains abuse in this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Look around and you will see me.**

The next morning Pacifica's mother was sitting at the end of her daughter's bed waiting for her to wake up. As she watched Pacifica sleep, she couldn't help but think how she is going to talk with her. Mrs. Northwest was thinking all night about what happen during Pacifica's birthday party. She wanted her daughter to be happy like she was when she was Pacifica's age when she met Preston. However, Preston wasn't a commoner and even though they were rebellious against their parents like Pacifica was to her and Preston, she was never put in any danger when she was with Preston. However, this boy Dipper goes through danger almost every day and she cannot let Pacifica to be affiliated with such things.

Pacifica began to stir awake and Mrs. Northwest straightened herself up for when Pacifica noticed she was in her room. "mmm. Mom? What are you doing here?" Pacifica asked sleepily. "Pacifica we need to have a talk." Mrs. Northwest said.

Pacifica sat herself up to meet her mother's sight. "About what?" Pacifica said already knowing what she is probably going to say. "It's about that boy…Dipper. I think we should have a discussion about him." Mrs. Northwest said. "What's wrong with Dipper?" Pacifica said.

"Well I believe there should be a few conditions if you are going to see him again. Mainly because of a few problems your Father and I see in him." Sasha said. This got Pacifica a little angry, but she stayed calm for the time being.

"One. Since this boy is a commoner I don't think you two should be dating unless it does not appear as a date. If people saw you two dating then our family name would be a joke. Two. Under no and I mean no circumstances is he to put you into anymore danger. If I see anything that would do harm towards you, then you are not to see that boy ever again." Sasha Northwest said.

Pacifica was both angry and confused. She was angry because her mother was trying to control her life again. However, she was confused on why her mother would let her to continue to see Dipper again. Normally she would do anything and everything to keep her away from people that were not rich or to their standards.

Mrs. Northwest got up and walked over to the door, but before she left her daughter's room she turned back to Pacifica to say one last thing.

"And three. You are not to kiss that boy like last night like that under this roof ever again." And with that Sasha left Pacifica's room.

Pacifica was blushing from slight embarrassment, because she thought no one saw them kiss last night. "_I don't know how to feel right now. Angry? Embarrassed? Happy? I just don't know. At least I get to still see Dipper." _Pacifica thought as she stayed lost in thought while sitting in her bed. 

**Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack…**

"Good Morning, bro bro. You done dreaming about your girlfriend yet?" Mabel teased as she poked Dipper in his bed. "MABEL. Stop! I wasn't dreaming of Pacifica!" Dipper said grumpily.

"_Pfft._ Yeah. Rightttttttttt. Let me quote you from your sleep last night. Oh Pacifica you dance so well and I love you. Will you marry me? Hahahah." Mabel teased. Dipper was red from both anger and embarrassment.

Dipper got up from bed and left the still laughing Mabel in the room as he made his way towards the bath room. "DIPPER! COULD YOU TELL MABEL THAT SOME WEIRD GUY NAMED MICHAEL CALLED?" Gruncle Stan called from down stairs. "Ughhhh! Alright." Dipper said as turned back around to the attic.

When Dipper got back to the room, he saw the sight that made him angrier than before. Mabel was reading his journal and smiling ear to ear.

"Hahaha. Dipper I knew when you had a crush on Wendy you wrote about her a lot, but now all I read is Pacifica Pacifica Pacifica all throughout the whole journal. Hahaha." Mabel laughed.

"MABEL! GIVE THAT BACK!" Dipper screamed as ran to get the journal back but Mabel was running around with it laughing as Dipper tried to get it back from her. Dipper then came up with an idea.

"Fine. If you won't give it back I won't tell you the news that Stan told me." Dipper said with a clever smile on his face. "News? What news?" Mabel said. "Oh just something about Michael." Dipper said as he looked at his hand like it wasn't important.

"MICHAEL!? WH-what about him? Mabel said with a nervous tone. Dipper was now the one smiling ear to ear as he blocked Mabel's only way out to find out from Stan. "Well if you want to find out you need to give back my journal and promise never to read from it ever again." Dipper said.

Mabel gave Dipper the journal. "What did Gruncle Stan say?" Mabel asked impatiently. "Oh something about him calling for you, but you weren't there so Stan had to take a message." Dipper said. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING!?" Mabel yelled as she quickly pushed Dipper aside and ran down the stairs.

Dipper looked at his journal and said out loud. "I should really put a lock or something on this."

**Back at the Northwest Manor…**

Pacifica walked down to the dining room for breakfast, only to find that her cousins and uncle were eating there. "What are you guys still doing here? I thought you all left last night." Pacifica said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Pacifica, your father is letting us stay here for a week. Sorry about that." Richard Northwest said. "Oh, its fine I just didn't know. I'm glad you all get to stay here for a little longer." Pacifica said with a smile.

"By the way Michael, where have you been after your sister and I woke up this morning?" Richard questioned. "Oh. Umm. I was j-just making a phone call." Michael said nervously. "A phone call? To whom?" Richard asked suspiciously. "Umm. A-a friend." Michael said with a deep blush on his face. "Does this "friend" have a name?" Richard said. "M-Mabel." Michael said softly. "Uh huh. And does this "Mabel" live back home, where the upper class live? Richard asked sternly.

Michael was sweating bullets because he knew if he told him the truth he would get mad again and Michael doesn't want to get his father mad at him. However, if Michael lies to his father then Richard would find out the truth and separate him and Mabel.

After 4 minutes of silence Richard was getting a little impatient with his son's reply. Pacifica and Sarah didn't want to get involved because that would make matters worse.

"Answer me Michael Northwest!" Richard demanded. "Sh-she lives here in Gravity falls." Michael said.

Richard stayed motionless and quiet for a few minutes. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Suddenly Richard got up from his chair and walked over to Michael.

"Girls could you give us the room." Richard said. "B-but father!" Sarah said. "NOW!" Richard shouted and both Pacifica and Sarah flinched from his voice.

Quietly Sarah got up from her chair and walked with Pacifica out the room, but not before she gave Michael an apologetic looked with tears in her eyes.

Sarah and Pacifica made their way to the living room. Sarah was crying her eyes out on Pacifica, as Pacifica was holding her on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. This is all my fault." Pacifica said. "N-no it's n-not." Sarah sobbed. Pacifica knew it wasn't really her fault, but she still took the blame because of she liked Dipper. "_If I haven't invited Dipper to my birthday party none of this… No! I shouldn't think that way. Michael likes Mable and Mabel likes Michael. So what if they were from two different worlds of society, Dipper and I are too, that doesn't mean our parents should control who we like or our lives." _Pacifica thought as she sat in the couch stroking Sarah's head that was leaning on her shoulder crying her eyes out.

**Back at the Dining room…**

"Michael you know this Mabel girl isn't Northwest material. You shouldn't affiliate with lower class people, I will not have it." Richard said. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT!" Michael shouted. Richard slapped Michael across the face. "GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! Michael you will not see that girl again!" Richard said as he walked towards the door. "I hate you." Michael said in a low tone but Richard heard it but continued walking out anyways. Michael just sat in the chair crying as he felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest.

**Back at the living room…**

Pacifica was trying to calm Sarah down. Mainly because if her father saw her like this he would yell at her for being weak. Pacifica knows this because she was like that when she was upset over something her parents scolded her saying she was weak to cry over something and that a Northwest never cries.

"Sarah, I'm sorry but you need to calm down before your father walks in." Pacifica said in a soft tone. Sarah nodded. "I-I know. It's just…I finally get to see my brother happy for the first time in a long time and he doesn't get to have it now…I see why you and Dipper have dicey relationship because he is from a different class too. You and Michael have changed thanks to Dipper and Mabel. They are really something and I'm both happy and sad that you all got together because it's what you and Michael want, but our parents would never allow it.

Pacifica wanted to tell her about what her mother said this morning, however, this wasn't the time or the place to break that news to Sarah. She was grieving over her brother's misfortune and Pacifica knows she can't tell her and make her and Michael feel like she was better than them. That was the old Pacifica always trying to be better than anyone else, she isn't like that anymore. Thanks to Dipper for showing her the way and making her better in a different way, to be better than her parents, to stand up to them, to show them she was Pacifica Elise Northwest and she wasn't going to be like them.

"Sarah…It will be alright. One day we all will be strong enough to stand up against them and do the things we want because we are not like them. We are our own Northwests not theirs." Pacifica said. Sarah looked up to Pacifica and smiled. "Thank you Pacifica. Dipper is one lucky guy to have someone like you in his heart." Sarah said. "No. I am the lucky one. I don't know if I could have gotten my senses straight without him. He really makes me smile and he looks great when he wore that suit and his eyes are…" Pacifica stopped as she looked at Sarah smiling ear to ear.

"Please please don't stop on my account hahaha." Sarah teased as she got back to her usual cheerful self. "Sh-shut up." Pacifica said with a blush on her face which made Sarah laugh even more. "_Sigh. _You know you and Mabel are quite alike, always teasing the crap out of me and Dipper." Pacifica said.

Just then Michael came in the room with puffy red eyes and a sore cheek. "Michael!" Sarah said as she ran to him and gave her brother a hug. "I-I'm sorry" Michael said. "No it's not your fault Mike. You stood up for yourself and told dad the truth instead of lying to him." Sarah said. Michael nodded as he hugged his sister back.

**Meanwhile in the Northwest study…**

"Unspeakable, unreasonable, unforgivable! I cannot believe Michael has taking a liking to a commoner, he should know better than to insult our family like this." Richard said as he was talking with Sasha and Preston in the large study.

"I understand fully Brother. Like I said we need to watch our kids more because there is no room in the Northwest name for commoners. Like Michael, Pacifica needs to see the light on this too. She cannot and will not ruin our name because of her nonsense." Preston said. Sasha was biting her lip because of what she allowed Pacifica to have. She knows if she let Preston and Richard know that she let Pacifica see that boy she would never hear the end of it from Preston.

"I think it's best we don't let them see those. People. Ever again." Richard said. "I agree brother, they have infected our family long enough. It's time we teach this generation that no one below our class will change our children to be like them. We are Northwests and we will not let down our guard to commoners like them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AN: I know this was a shorter chapter than last chapter but I promise I will take my time and make the next chapter longer. I hope you all like this chapter and I hope to continue it. Please no flames and no nasty messages about my writing or how I portray the characters, I know I'm not the greatest of writers. I have received messages stating that my writing is awful and I can respect that I'm not on everyone's good side but I hope that I have at least a few fans that don't judge me so harshly. Thank you and I will update when I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I would like to thank you all for the great reviews. I will continue this story thank you. Now I don't have to summon Bill Cypher anymore lol jk. Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 7**

**This is so wrong but feels even worse when it feels so right**

The adults agreed on a plan to separate their children from Dipper and Mabel. Now things are starting to look like a family war, one side wants to control and the other side wants to rebel.

"Okay guys, we have to escape from this house to meet up with Dipper and Mabel." Pacifica said to her cousins. "B-but Pacifica! We never defied our parents like this!" Sarah said. "Look this is the only way. Like you said, they are not going to let us see Dipper or Mabel." Pacifica said even though she knew her mother decided to let her see Dipper, she couldn't let Michael and Sarah know that. So she made the plan to escape with her cousins and keep the secret from them.

"H-how would we escape Pacifica? You know our parents are going to do anything and everything to keep us here." Michael said. "I have a plan but I need you two to help." Pacifica said. Both Sarah and Michael nodded.

**Meanwhile in the Northwest study…**

"Sasha, you seem very quiet about this. Care to discuss what is on your mind?" Preston asked. "Oh. Um. It's nothing, I just kind of feel like this is starting to get extreme." Sasha said. "You feel like there is a more peaceful solution to this problem?" Richard questioned. "To be honest I don't really know. However, I feel like that maybe we could reason with them to see that maybe the commoners are not what they seem. Or maybe we might be wrong about them, maybe they aren't-" Sasha said until Preston cut into her sentence. "THEY are filth and they have infected our children to rebel against for far too long! Pacifica and Michael have lost their way, it is time they grow up and understand the true value of our Northwest name." Preston said with a strong tone.

"Preston, maybe there is an easier way to break these children away from the commoners." Richard said. "Like what brother?" Preston asked. "Well Sarah isn't with any commoner, maybe we could convert her to show Michael and Pacifica that these commoners aren't that great. Maybe we could turn Michael and Pacifica back to the Northwest name and we don't even have to get our hands dirty." Richard said. "Good idea brother. Sasha, could you get young Sarah and bring her here to the study?" Preston asked. "S-Sure." Sasha said as she left the study.

As Sasha left the study and started walking down the hall slowly she was lost in thought. "_Wh-What am I doing? I know Preston and Richard want the kids to see that maybe they are better off without the comm- Dipper and Mabel, but when I saw Pacifica last night she was so happy, so in love and even I can't break up that happiness. I-I just don't know what to do to make everyone happy. Maybe I could make my own plan to make both Preston, Richard, and the kids happy… I GOT IT! But it's not going to be easy, I'm going to need Sarah's help, but Preston and Richard nor Michael or Pacifica can know it. Otherwise, this whole thing will fall apart and everyone will be at everyone's throats if this fails." _Sasha thought as she made her way to the living room where she believed where the kids were.

**Back at the living room…**

"Listen up, I will need to make a few phone calls to make this escape possible. Michael, I will need you to get all our clothes together all in 1 suitcase each, also go up to my room and find my safe and get out all the money you can, so we can live off of until we all find jobs to live outside the manor, the combo to my safe is my birth date backwards. Lastly Sarah, I need you to keep our parents preoccupied with you until we give the signal to leave with us once everything is in place." Pacifica said. "Whoa whoa whoa! Jobs?! We would have to work after this is all over?" Michael complained. "Yes Michael, if you want to see Mabel more often, then we would all have to work to live out on our own. Our current money will only get us so far before we run out." Pacifica said.

Michael thought for a moment then nodded his head, willing to make the sacrifice of labor to be with Mabel again. "Who are you going to call Pacifica?" Sarah asked. "Well if we are going to escape, we are going to need a driver who we can trust to make our escape possible. That's where half of the money will come in, we will need to bribe him to drive us away and never speak of our escape to our parents. Also I will need to let Dipper know we are going to leave our Parents for good, so we can meet up with them at the Mystery Shack." Pacifica said.

"Oh please Pacifica. You just want to call your boyfriend and tell him how much you love him and can't wait to be in his arms again hahahaha." Sarah teased. "Sh-SHUT UP! Pacifica shouted with deep blush on her face as Sarah laughed and Michael chuckled a little. "E-Enough! We will make this happen." Pacifica said as she straightened herself. The cousins nodded in agreement.

Just then the three kids were startled by Sasha's voice from outside the living room doors. "Sarah, could you come with me please, your father would like to have a word with you." Sasha called. "Coming." Sarah said back. "Okay remember the plan." Pacifica said in a hush tone and Sarah nodded.

**10 minutes ago…**

Sasha was walking down the stairs to the living room doors. She was about to knock on them to get Sarah, until she heard the three of them talking and decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Who are you going to call Pacifica?" Sarah asked. "Well if we are going to escape, we are going to need a driver who we can trust to make our escape possible. That's where half of the money will come in, we will need to bribe him to drive us away and never speak of our escape to our parents. Also I will need to let Dipper know we are going to leave our parents for good, so we can meet up with them at the Mystery Shack." Pacifica said.

"Oh please Pacifica. You just want to call your boyfriend and tell him how much you love him and can't wait to be in his arms again hahahah." Sarah teased. "Sh-SHUT UP! Pacifica shouted. Sarah laughed and Michael chuckled a little. "E-Enough! We will make this happen." Pacifica said.

Sasha was both shocked and somewhat proud by Pacifica's plan. However, she will need to stick to her own plan if they are going to make all this work in her daughter's and her husband and brother-in-law's benefit. "Sarah, could you come with me please, your father would like to have a word with you." Sasha called. "Coming." Sasha heard her niece say. She then heard Pacifica faintly say something to stick to the plan.

Sarah came out of the living room and walked with Sasha. When they both got halfway down the hall Sasha stopped and Sarah stopped too. "What's wrong Aunt Sasha?" Sarah said. "Sarah listen to me. I know you all are going to escape to be out on your own. Normally I would be against this, however, I want my Pacifica to be happy. I want you to put up an act for Preston and your father, they are going to make you change Michael and Pacifica to not like Dipper and Mabel anymore. I need you to tell your uncle and father you are going to do that but secretly I want you to bring your bother and Pacifica together with those Pines twins. Tell them exactly what they want to hear, that you will talk with Pacifica and Michael and convince them to change." Sasha said.

"So in other words you want me to lie to father and uncle and get the Mabel and Dipper together with Michael and Pacifica?" Sarah said. "Exactly. Now just act calm when talking with your uncle Preston and your father. Don't let them suspect your defection." Sasha said. Sarah nodded as they continued their walk to the Northwest study, where Preston and Richard were.

**Meanwhile…**

Since Sarah and Sasha left, Michael hurried to Pacifica's room with the combo written on his hand. He opened the door and made his way to the wall with a picture of Pacifica and her parents. He took down the portrait and saw the safe. "87…28…06. YES!" Michael cheered as he opened the safe. He pulled out a huge bag and filled it with all the wads of bills. Then he saw a small picture in the safe, he grabbed it. It was a picture of Dipper with a hat on with a pine tree on the front of it, he was wearing shorts and a red shirt and a vest.

Michael snickered a little. "I can't believe she really likes this guy. I wonder what's about him that she admires. I'll have to ask her after we get out of here." Michael said as he put the picture in his pocket. He picked up the heavy load of money and walked his way to the Northwest garage where he was going to meet Pacifica and Sarah later on.

Pacifica rushed to the kitchen, since there wasn't anyone there and she could use the phone in the kitchen to call her driver James and then call Dipper. Cell phone would be too risky, mainly because her parents could have bugged it and alert them about her call to James and Dipper. After Pacifica informed James, she called the Mystery Shack….

**At the Mystery Shack…**

_**RING…RING…RING…**_ Stan walked up to the phone. "Hello thank you for calling the Mystery Shack. Mr. Mystery speaking." Stan said. "H-Hi is um Dipper there? Thi-This is his…um…girlfriend." Pacifica said with a deep blush from the other side of the line. "Hold on a minute. _DIPPER. Your girlfriend is on the phone. You kids really need your own phone so you can quit running up my bill with your love lives!" _Stan shouted. Pacifica couldn't help but laugh a little because she forgot that Michael tried calling Mabel earlier this morning and now she was calling Dipper and their uncle was teasing them about it (Or at least she thought).

Just then she heard Dipper coming to the phone. "_Alright Gruncle Stan! Geez you don't have to shout it in front of everyone. _H-Hello?" Dipper answered. "Hey Dipper. H-How are you?" Pacifica said. "I'm good, you doing alright?" Dipper asked. "Y-yeah I am but I need to tell you something." Pacifica said. "Okay shoot." Dipper said. "Well…My cousins and I are running away from our controlling Parents and I just thought to let you know that we will meet you at the Mystery Shack at 2 P.M. Tell your uncle that we will pay him handsomely for our stay if he will let us stay. If not we will find somewhere else to go to but we will see you guys soon." Pacifica said.

There was silence on the other line as Pacifica waited for Dipper's reply. "Alright, I'll let Stan know. I will do all I can to help you out Pacifica." Dipper said with a smile. "Thank you Dipper. I will see you in a few hours. I…I love you." Pacifica said. "I love you too." Pacifica heard Dipper say which brought a huge smile and blush on her face. She then heard Mabel in the back ground saying _AWWWWW! _ Pacifica couldn't help but laugh when Dipper was yelling at her to shut up embarrassingly. "Alright Dipper I will see you later." Pacifica said. "Alright see you later." Dipper said, and with that he and Pacifica hung up.

**Back at the Northwest Manor…**

Pacifica rushed over to the garage real quick to see how everything is going on Michael's end. "How are things going? She asked Michael and James. "Good. We got all the luggage and the money in the tunk." Michael said. "By the way Ms. Northwest." James started. "Please call me Pacifica." Pacifica said. "Sorry… Pacifica. You don't have to give me money to help you with this task. I am more than willing to help you out." James said. "It's the least I can do James. I owe you so much and you have taken care of me throughout the years." Pacifica said. "Thank you ma'am." James said with a bow.

Pacifica then left the garage to go give the signal Sarah that they were all ready to leave. She got up the stairs and made her way to the study.

**10 Minutes earlier…in the Northwest study.**

"So young Sarah you understand the urgent matter that has to be done, in order to bring back the Northwest name?" Preston said. Sarah nodded. "Do remember that your brother and your cousin are not in the right state in mind. They need to see that these commoners aren't going to change them, because we are Northwests and we do not affiliate with the likes of them." Richard said. "Yes father." Sarah said. "Good, now go and do what we asked of you." Richard said.

Sarah left the study, leaving the adults alone. "That was easy." Richard said. "Almost too easy… Come with me brother. Something doesn't feel right." Preston said, and then both Preston and Richard left the room. Sasha was beginning to panic.

After Pacifica and Sarah met up they quickly got back to the garage to finally leave. They all got in the limo and James pushed the button on his dash-board to open up the garage door to leave.

However, once the door opened the kids and James were all shocked at the sight they saw… Preston and Richard was on the other side looking dead at all of them with looks that were filled with rage…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AN: AH HAA! Cliffhanger. Hope you all liked the chapter. No flames in the review…Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: LOVE the reviews everyone thank you. Ch. 8 is up and I know my titles to my chapters are a little confusing, but isn't life confusing? This chapter is a sadder chapter but try n enjoy it. WARNING: this chapter will contain: Abuse, Profanity, and Depression. **

**CHAPTER 8**

**Nightmares were bliss, hell is the real problem. **

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Richard shouted. Everyone did what he said. Richard then walked over to Michael. "Where were you going in this car?" Richard said in a strong dark tone. "It's not a car dumbass!" Michael shouted back unafraid of his father. "DON'T BE A SMARTASS!" Richard yelled in Michael's face.

"And you young lady. How DARE you betray us AGAIN!" Preston shouted. "WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR RULES AND CONTROL ON US!" Pacifica yelled back with angry tears in her eyes. "Well… I'm not going to be so gentle with my punishments anymore, the bell or sending you to your room without dinner isn't going to cut it anymore. Firstly. James!" Preston called. "Y-yes sir?" James nervously answered. "You are fired." Preston said nonchalantly.

James was in shock because serving the Northwest name was what he did all throughout his generation. "Don't you ever come back again. In fact, don't ever come back to Gravity falls. Leave with your father or I will have the authorities arrest you for attempted kidnapping of my daughter and her cousins." Preston said. James just gave Pacifica, whom was already in tears, an apologetic look as he walked away leaving the Northwest family forever.

"Secondly. You young lady are grounded until I feel necessary to let you leave the mansion again…If I ever let you leave again." Preston said. As Pacifica's rage was building in her hurt, tearful eyes.

"Also Michael and Sarah, we are leaving tonight. Go upstairs and pack all your things. You will not receive help from the butlers or the maids. This will begin the start of your punishment, until we get back home tonight." Richard said to Michael and Sarah. They both just looked to the ground with tears in their eyes as they walked away to go back into their rooms.

After Richard gave his announcement, Preston continued his list of punishments on Pacifica. "Lastly young lady… If I ever and I mean EVER see that boy ever again. I will threaten him with a lawsuit for trespassing and harassing my family and stalking my daughter. That little rotten brat has ruined this family far enough!" Preston said.

Hearing this made Pacifica snap. "HOW DARE YOU! I don't care what you say or do to me, BUT YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT ABOUT DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted. "Pa-Pacifica!" Sasha was shocked at her daughter's profanity. She was really upset that things have gotten so far out of hand. Just then Preston slapped Pacifica across the face hard.

"HOW DARE YOU USE THAT DEFIANT TONE TO ME! I AM YOUR FATHER!" Preston shouted angrily at Pacifica.

"You are not a father. You are a monster! I cannot believe I'm your daughter. You ruined my life. I HATE YOU!" Pacifica said and shouted the last part. "ENOUGH! Go to your room. I don't even want to look at you right now!" Preston said. "Finally we have something in common." Pacifica said as she walked away from Preston.

Pacifica got to her room and sat down on her bed and started to cry. After a few minutes there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened the door. It was Michael and Sarah with sad faces. "I'm sorry guys. I really screwed up everything." Pacifica said. "It's not your fault cuz. We didn't know they caught onto our plan so quickly. Anyways, I brought something for you." Michael said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the picture of Dipper.

"I was going to ask you why you liked him so much, once we got out of this hell hole." Michael said. "It's because he showed me the strength to stand up to my parents and I'd be lost without him. He actually makes me happy and I love that about him." Pacifica said as she held the picture tightly as a small smile on her lips formed.

"I'm sorry you can't see Mabel anymore." Pacifica said to Michael. "I-I know. She makes me happy too. I never experienced anything like that before. She is so full of energy and has such a caring heart." Michael said.

"Well we'd better get back to packing our luggage. It's going to take a while to get everything packed. It was nice seeing you Pacifica and I'm sorry that all this has happened." Sarah said. "It's alright Sarah. It was nice to see you guys, despite everything that happened, I'm glad that you two came. I love you guys." Pacifica said as she gave her cousins a hug before they left to go back to pack up their stuff.

**An hour later at the Mystery Shack…**

It was 2:30 PM and Dipper was on the front porch waiting for Pacifica to get there. Dipper discussed with Stan about their situation and he agreed as long as they give free labor, they can stay as long as they want and even eat with them too. Dipper was happy and excited about this, but now something didn't feel right. Pacifica was never one to be late.

Mabel and Stan came out to the porch too. Then they saw a limo drive by with Sarah and Michael in the back seat. Mabel ran while the limo was driving. Michael looked out the back window with tears in his eyes. Mabel was crying as she continued to run for the love of her life as the limo kept on driving away. Soon it was out of site as Mabel fell to the ground crying her eyes out knowing she would never see Michael again.

Dipper ran up to her and comfort her with a hug. "Th-They must have gotten ca-caught trying to es-escape. N-Now they ha-have to leave to go h-home." Mabel said while crying in Dipper's shirt.

Dipper knew Mabel was in pain, because she lost another summer romance, only this time she really thought that it could work out and it really hurt her seeing Michael being driven away from Mabel. Dipper then thought about Pacifica.

"This is all my fault." Dipper said. "H-How is it your fault Dipper? You didn't cause this." Mabel said looking back up to Dipper. "If only I hadn't went to her birthday none of this-…" "Dipper stop. This isn't your fault. You deserve Pacifica and if I hadn't came along too, then I wouldn't have met Michael, even if our time was brief I enjoyed every second of it. It was really like I found my soulmate." Mabel said.

"You're right Mabel, but still how can we fix this?" Dipper asked. "I-I don't know Dip… But I do know we can't give up. Yeah it's probably going to be forever before I see Michael again and yeah it's going to really suck. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you and Pacifica. We will find a way to bring you two back together again." Mabel said standing up while wiping her tears away.

"Th-Thank you Mabel. I couldn't ask for a better sister." Dipper said with a smile and Mabel smiled back too. "Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel asked. "Awkward sibling hug." Dipper said as the hugged each other. "Pat pat." Dipper and Mabel said together and laughed as they cheered up a little.

As the twins walked back into their home, they walked into the kitchen Stan was sitting at the table. "I'm sorry kids. I know how heart break is, even if the ones you love didn't break them." Stan said. "It's going to be alright Gruncle Stan. Someday, somewhere this will get fixed." Mabel said optimistically. "I'm glad you are taking this well Mabel. It's nice to know that this generation doesn't give up so easily." Stan said. Mabel and Dipper nodded as they both went up to their room.

**Meanwhile back at the Northwest Mansion.**

Pacifica was curled up in her bed holding the picture to her chest as if her life depended on it. She could hear her parents arguing a few rooms over and they were pretty loud.

"PRESTON! Why on earth are you treating our daughter this way? Does the family name really mean so much to you that you had to punish our daughter so severely?" Sasha yelled. "Spare me the accusations Sasha. Pacifica needs to learn that she can't do whatever she pleases just because she's a Northwest. She was about to run away from our home and defy us further and I cannot accept that!" Preston yelled back. "Like you know what's good for our daughter! You only care about yourself! Sasha yelled.

Pacifica was shocked that her mother was standing up for her. "_I guess Dipper has changed more than one Northwest in this family for the good." _Pacifica thought as small smile brought up to her face, but disappeared quickly when she heard her father again.

"Don't you patronize me Sasha. I actually take care of this family ever since Father and Mother died and left me as the head of the family. If it weren't for me neither you nor Pacifica would even be a part of this family! Preston shouted. "Maybe we shouldn't be a part of this family. Pacifica was right this family is corrupt and greedy. Once tomorrow comes Pacifica and I are leaving to stay at my parents' old house for a while. Who knows we might never come back!" Sasha shouted and Pacifica rose from her bed with a little bit of joy in her heart.

"Good, don't come back! I could care less. You two are just weak and not loyal to the Northwest family anyways. Don't cry to me if you can't make it out in this world without me." Preston said as he walked out of his and his wife's room to go sleep in a different room for the night.

Pacifica didn't like her parents arguing but if they needed to leave to escape her corrupt father, then she is willing to move out with her mother. Furthermore, she will be able to see Dipper again. She was looking on the brighter side, however, she couldn't help but think about the bad things from all this mess.

"_I won't be able to have everything I have anymore. My mother and I will be down grading to mid class and it will be tough taking care of each other without our servants' help. I can't believe how bad things have gotten. Michael and Sarah are gone and I won't be able to see them again until school starts. Mabel and Dipper will probably move back to California and I won't be able to see them again until next summer, if they decide to come back that is. I feel really bad about this, Mabel probably hates me for having Michael taken away from her. Dipper would probably hate me too, for putting Mabel in such pain. Here I thought I have changed and yet I am still ruining people's lives and hurting others." _

Pacifica was now crying again. She feels so depressed about her situation and does not know what to expect next. She would have to move with her mother to the other side of Gravity falls and do everything for herself like making her own bed, getting her own clothes for the day, doing her own laundry, and even do chores around the house. Pacifica didn't like this, she never had to do any of this stuff before, and she always had people to do it for her. She was the definition of "Being born with a silver spoon in her mouth".

Pacifica's tears rolled down her face but then she remembered Dipper and she grabbed her picture of Dipper in her hand again. "I have to be strong. For him… For my mother… For Mabel… For me…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter and I know things kinda got a little quick with this chapter but I will do better I promise. This chapter was a little depressing to write. Mainly because I experienced my own parents separate and get divorced when I was younger. BUTTTTTTTTT that's ancient history and I have moved on. Hope you liked this chapter please review and no flames thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: New chapter. Enjoy and no flames please thank you.**

**CHAPTER 9 **

**Home is where the heart is…**

Pacifica and her mother got up the next morning, they felt like their whole world was turned upside down. Preston was the husband of Sasha and the father of Pacifica, but now neither of them knew who he was anymore. Preston was so much darker and more consumed with his rank of head of the family name, that he didn't care about anything else anymore except himself. Since he controlled most of the money Pacifica and Sasha only had what was left in their safes. Only a few bags were packed, it mostly just clothes and bathroom supplies.

"Pacifica are you almost ready? The taxi will be here soon." Sasha called from outside her room. "Yes mom. I'll be out in a minute." Pacifica said. "Alright dear, meet me at the front door when you are done." Sasha said.

Pacifica was looking around her room one last time. Her room was the only place in the whole mansion she could feel safe and away from all the drama of her father. Her mother was controlling too back then but not as much as her father was. He would make sure she participated in every event that was going on in Gravity falls. She always had to win, otherwise her father would scold her. Earlier this summer he made her go to this dance party competition so she brought her 'would be friends' with her. That night was the first time she saw Dipper and Mabel. Even back then she found Dipper kind of cute, but never really thought too much into it. She just shrugged it off and cheated to win the competition for her father.

Pacifica took a deep breath and walked out of the door of her room with her bags in hand. Sasha looked over and saw Preston watching her put her bags in the taxi once it arrived. Pacifica came outside and did the same and got into the back of the taxi. Sasha took one final look at Preston, thinking about all the memories they have shared in that very house. Preston just gave her a cold-hearted stare. She knew the Preston she fell in love with was now gone. Only a controlling tyrant remained, and Sasha knew she would probably never see the old Preston again. A single tear rolled down her face as she got into the taxi and ordered the driver to take them to her and Pacifica's new home.

While in the taxi, Pacifica saw her mother's face. She feels her pain, leaving behind everything they have ever known…

**25 miles away…**

Sasha and Pacifica arrived at Sasha's late parents' house. She kept the house in her name once her parents had died 2 years before Pacifica was even born. It was kept maintained and clean over the years thanks to her and Preston's money, just in case they needed a place to stay. However, now with the separation between her and Preston, the house is no longer going to be maintenance anymore. It was now up to her and Pacifica to keep the house in order. Sasha did chores around the house when she was younger and still living with her parents, until she turned 25 and married Preston and moved in with him. Now 15 years later she would have to do it again. Sasha looked over to Pacifica once the taxi stopped in front of the house and Pacifica looked back.

"We are home now sweetheart." Sasha said with a weak smile and watery eyes. Pacifica saw this. "It will be alright mom. We still have each other and we can have a new life together." Pacifica said. "Yes. We will be alright." Sasha said as she paid the taxi driver and Pacifica and Sasha stepped out of the taxi.

Pacifica looked at the house. It was a two story house with a white coat of paint and a green door. "It looks beautiful." Pacifica said. "Yes it does. Now we got to keep it that way. Especially if your little boyfriend is going to coming over. I can't wait to show him your pictures when you were younger." Sasha teased with a smile. Pacifica blushed form embarrassment. "You better not." Pacifica said with a small smile of her own still blushing. Her mother just giggled a little and started walking with Pacifica into their new home.

**Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack…**

Dipper and Mabel haven't been as lively as they used to be, mainly because they both were still depressed about what happened. They have one month left here in Gravity falls until their parents come to pick them up. Stan had Mabel on the register since it was Wendy's day off, Dipper was cleaning with Soos around the shack. Stan himself was outside taking a bunch of tourists on a tour around the property to see the outdoor attractions Stan had to show.

"What's the matter dude?" Soos said while sweeping the floor. "Oh. Nothing much Soos. Just kinda bummed out today." Dipper said. "Is it because of your girlfriend?" Soos asked. "Well…umm… yeah." Dipper said while looking away. "Don't worry about it man. You'll get her back dude." Soos said. "Thanks Soos." Dipper said. "No prob dude. Now I gotta go get the golf cart gassed up for when Mr. Pines comes back to take the people the trail tour. I'll be back dudes. Later." Soos said as he left the shack.

Dipper looked over to Mabel at the cash register, she looked like she just lost all her usual joy. Not even waddles could cheer her up this morning. _"I got to cheer Mabel up somehow. She never looked this sad before, not even when she lost waddles in that fair and I had to go back in time to change it so she could have him again. No this time she looks like the life was just drained out of her." _Dipper then got a few ideas to try and cheer his twin up.

"Mabel I'm not feeling so good. I feel like I'm gonna." Dipper said as he pulled out a can of silly string and sprayed Mabel acting like he threw up on her. She just sat there unfazed and didn't care. Dipper gave up that idea and walked somewhere and came back with packets of smile dip. "Here Mabs your favorite." Dipper said. "I'm not quite in the mood today Dipper." Mabel said as she hung her head low in depression.

Dipper then pulled up a stool next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry Mabel. I was just tryin to cheer you up a little." Dipper said. "I know. It's just I can't stop thinking about Michael. I really miss him and I don't think I will be able to see him again, since we are gonna go back home here soon." Mabel said with watery eyes.

Dipper patted his sister as she pulled Dipper into a hug and started crying again. Dipper felt bad, even though yesterday she was confident and optimistic, she still carries the weight of her loss. Dipper knew it was going to be a while before she would get over Michael. There was something about Michael that Mabel really loved. Even if they only met for one day, Michael and Mabel were in love with each other. It was one of the moments where people fall in love at first sight and this really touched Mabel deep within her heart.

Mabel calmed down a little bit and took one of the packets of smile dip. "I thought you weren't in the mood for it." Dipper said. "Well now I need some. So wake me up in a few minutes after I dream about talking dogs again." Mabel said as she walked up stairs for her fix. Dipper smiled a little bit because he knew that Mabel was still Mabel and she will get better soon.

Just then Stan came back into the Mystery Shack. "Where is your sister we got suckers coming in soon to buy some of this junk." Stan said. "She's still a little upset. So she won't be back for a few minutes." Dipper said. "Ehh. It's alright she can take as much time as she needs. I'll just get you to man the register." Stan said as he walked back out to his tourists.

Dipper hopped over to the other stool and waited as few people came in to shop the merchandise. After a hour most people left, except one guy that couldn't decide which shirt he wanted. He had a puma shirt in one hand and a panther shirt in the other trying to make a decision. Dipper sighed as he waited for the guy to make up his mind. Finally after 15 minutes of waiting the guy finally bought both.

"Stan we need to get rid of one of those shirts so people can't take up time deciding on which shirt to buy." Dipper said. "Why? They all buy both in the end and that's more money." Stan said as he held a wad of cash and walked into his office to count all of today's money.

Dipper turned the open sign to closed and walked up to his and his sister's room to find a sugar high Mabel with dilated eyes and pretending to eat something. Dipper just shook his head with a smile. "Still Mabel." Dipper said as he sat down on his bed and started reading his journal.

**Back at Pacifica and Sasha's house…**

Pacifica and Sasha were finally done unpacking and were sitting down on the couch to watch T.V. It was now 2 o clock and they were both getting hungry. "How does pizza sound?" Sasha said as she got up to go to the phone. "Pizza? We never had pizza before." Pacifica said. "Well we are no longer of the high class anymore, so I think it would be nice to try out more common food. Plus I'm kind of tired to cook lunch and we don't have any food yet in the house, so would pizza sound good to try?" Sasha asked with a smile. "Sure." Pacifica said with a smile.

She never tried anything new with her mother before. It felt nice and more like home. _"I never seen this side of mom before. She never tried anything with me before. I always assumed that she thought it was silly to spend time with me or she simply didn't have time to try anything new. I like this side of my mother." _Pacifica thought as she smiled while hearing her mother order the pizza on the phone.

When Sasha got done with the order she hung up the phone. "Pizza will be here in 30 minutes or less." Sasha said. "Wow it takes them that quick? We never had a meal that was less than 30 to make let alone delivered." Pacifica said. "Well it's not like the expensive food we use to eat. Food like that takes an hour or more to prepare." Sasha said. I was thinking about calling your friends over to eat if you want." Sasha said with another smile. "Ok who are you and what have you done with my mother?" Pacifica said and both she and Sasha laughed.

**Back at the Mystery Shack…**

"Ohhhhhhh… I think I had too much." Mabel whined. Dipper chuckled a little bit. Then the phone down stairs rang. Dipper went down from the attic to get it but Stan was already there. "Hello Pines residents…ok…sure it won't be a problem…yes. Yes I know where it is…alright we will be their soon." Stan said and then hung up the phone and looked to Dipper. "Go get your sister and get in the car." Stan said with a smile. "Why? What's going on?" Dipper asked getting suspicious. "It's a surprise. Now move it before I change my mind." Stan said.

"Alright alright. Give me a minute." Dipper said as he walked back upstairs to go get his sister for an unknown purpose. Dipper walked in to find Mabel drinking a glass of water and holding her head. "Ugh! I really need to lay off this stuff." Mabel said sitting on her bed. "Come on Mabel, Stan wants us to go somewhere with him." Dipper said as he helped his sister up to get going.

On the car ride to the twins' mysterious surprise, Dipper was looking out the window, he saw stuff he never really seen before. He questioned in his mind where on earth Stan was taking him and Mabel. Mabel was starting to feel better from the smile dip as she too was wondering where they were heading to.

They arrived at a house neither of the twins saw before. "Where are we Stan?" Dipper asked. "You'll see Romeo." Stan teased but still left Dipper completely clueless as they got out of the car. Just then Dipper saw someone come out of the house…Someone he never thought he would see again…Someone that he loved with all his heart…"PACIFICA!" Dipper shouted with shock. She ran to Dipper and gave him a huge hug and Dipper returned his embrace.

Mabel was also shocked as she ran and hugged Pacifica while she was still hugging Dipper. "PACCCCIIFFFFICCCAAA!" Mabel squealed as she began to tear up with joy. Pacifica laughed. "Geez guys it was only been a few days since we last saw each other. Hahaha." Pacifica laughed as she saw Stan smiling, she mouthed a thank you to him as he gave her a thumbs up. "I'll be back to pick you guys up in a few hours." Stan said. But before he left, Mabel and even Dipper ran up to him and gave him a hug together. "Wh-what is this. Are you trying to wrestle me or something?" Stan said while in shock.

"Thank you Guncle Stan. You are the greatest." Mabel said with a smile and Dipper smiled too. "Ehh. Tell me something I don't know. I'll see you guy later." Stan said as he got into the car after the twins let go of their hug. "We love you too." Mabel said with a smile. Stan shifted in his seat uncomfortably and coughed as he drove away.

Pacifica walked up and slid her hand into Dipper's. "He's really something ain't he? Pacifica said with a smile. Dipper blushed but smiled too. "Yeah. He's the greatest." Dipper said. Then he got pulled into a kiss by Pacifica. Dipper kissed back until they heard a camera click. "SCAPBOOK OPERTUNITY!" Mabel shouted and they all laughed.

"Come on, I want you two to meet my new mother." Pacifica said with a smile. "New mother?" Dipper questioned. "Yep you changed her Dip. It's your fault she's now my new best friend." Pacifica said with a smile as she pulled on Dipper's arm into the house.

Pacifica then thought with a huge smile on her face… _"It's like they say…Home is where the heart is, and I never felt more at home now than I ever have… I don't want any of this to end…Not for anything in the world."_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AN: A really heart-warming chapter. Please review with no flames please… I'm allergic to heated reviews that might burn me lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you all so far for the great reviews throughout this story. HOWEVER! Every chapter up to now is just the beginning… Enjoy Ch. 10 **

**CHAPTER 10**

**Tours and interviews…**

Dipper and Mabel walked into the house with Pacifica and they couldn't believe how normal it was. Nothing at all looked like it was expensive and Dipper was wondering what was going on. He didn't see Preston anywhere but he saw Pacifica's mom, Sasha was getting plates out and put them on the table.

"Dipper, Mabel. Nice to see you two again." Sasha said with a warm smile. Dipper was baffled, he didn't know what was going on. First Stan takes them to a house they never seen before, then Pacifica and her mom are living in this normal looking suburb house, and now Pacifica's mother is being nice and polite…

"Um. I'm sorry for asking this but why are you two living in this house instead of the mansion?" Dipper asked. He then saw both Pacifica and Sasha's facial expressions change. "We left the mansion because of my father…We had to leave him." Pacifica softly said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Please forgive me." Dipper said. "It's alright hun. Pacifica, why don't you show Mabel your new room while I have a conversation with Dipper." Sasha said. "Alright mom." Pacifica said as she and Mabel walked together up stairs.

"Now Dipper…I want you to know that Mr. Northwest and I are separated and because of this separation Pacifica and I moved into my late parents' house. We are no longer part of the upper class, so we are going to try and make a new life here." Sasha said. "I see…so I assume it's alright to see Pacifica more often?"

"Now that is another story I would like to discuss with you young man." Sasha said strongly. Dipper gulped as he listen carefully. Even though Sasha isn't as controlling anymore, she still has limits when it comes to her daughter.

"Pacifica is a smart, kind, beautiful, and all around great girl Dipper. So I will allow you to see her. However, you better not hurt her in any way and I mean any way. So you better not break her heart or leave her, do you understand?" Sasha said as she looked Dipper in the eye with a solid expression on her face.

"Y-Yes ma'am. I won't do any of that. I care about Pacifica a lot and she means the world to me." Dipper said. "Good. I knew she chose right when she met you. You really are a nice young man but I'm still going to watch you from now on." Sasha said. "Agreed." Dipper said

**Meanwhile, upstairs of the house…**

"This is my room Mabel." Pacifica said as she opened the door for Mabel. Pacifica's room wasn't much to look at but she did have some posters of BABBA up on the wall and make up on her nightstand. Her dresser was white with a mirror on it. Her bed was a twin size instead of a queen size, with purple sheets and bedspread. "Nice room Pacifica." Mabel said. "Yeah, it still needs more work though. This used to be my mom's room when she was younger, she now sleeps in her parents' old room." Pacifica said.

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and your father." Mabel said. "Don't be. It's better this way. Sure we don't have the luxury of money, butlers and maids, or the expensive food that our personal cook makes us every day but we do have each other and its better this way. Here we can have a normal life and my father can't control my life anymore." Pacifica said.

"I'm glad this is what you want Pacifica. I am also glad you and Dipper get to see each other more often now…" Mabel said as she looked down. "I'm so sorry Mabel. I know how much Michael meant to you. I really wish there was something I could do." Pacifica said looking ashamed of herself because she couldn't do anything for Mabel. Mabel looked at Pacifica with tears in her eyes.

Pacifica saw this and immediately hugged her as Mabel began to cry more. _"I don't know what to do. I have to find a way to get Mabel and Michael back together. She doesn't deserve seeing me and Dipper together and she doesn't have anyone to love her too."_ Pacifica thought as the girls just stood there in the room hugging each other.

After a few minutes Mabel began to speak. "I'm-I'm ok now... Thank you for helping me though this Pacifica. Dipper really has a great girlfriend. Do you think you could do me a favor?" Mabel asked.

"Sure Mabel anything." Pacifica said. "Could you tell Michael something when you two go back to school?" Mabel asked. "Sure Mabel." Pacifica said. "T-tell him I will wait for him as long as it takes. If doesn't want to wait for me, then he can find another. I just want him to be happy, because I…I love him…More than anything." Mabel said.

"Mabel… He will wait for you. He loves you too, he can't find anyone else like you. He even told me himself before he left that you mean a lot to him." Pacifica said. "Wh-What did he say?" Mabel asked with hopeful eyes.

"He said you make him happy and you have a caring heart that he never experienced before. So believe me when I tell you that he does love you and I don't see him ever leaving you for someone else. He will wait too, I'm sure of it." Pacifica said.

Mabel was smiling as new tears began to form, but now they are tears of joy and new found hope. "Th-Thank you Pacifica." Mabel said as she hugged her one more time.

Once they broke from the hug they heard Pacifica's mother call. "Pacifica, Mabel, pizza is here." Sasha called from down stairs.

"Coming." Pacifica yelled back. "You going to be alright Mabel?" Pacifica asked as she turned back to Mabel. "Ye-yeah. Let's go." Mabel said as they both walked out of the room and walked down stairs to meet Dipper and Sasha.

"Thank you for having us for lunch Mrs. Northwest." Dipper said. "Please call me Sasha." Sasha said. "So what kind of pizza did you get?" Mabel asked. "Oh just peperoni and cheese. Pacifica and I never had pizza so I just chose one that I thought we might like. Is it alright with you two? I didn't get the wrong kind did I?" Sasha asked. "No no. This is fine. Thank you Mrs. Nor- I-I mean Sasha." Dipper said.

Sasha then served everyone, including her, 2 slices each. "Mmm. This…This is great. I can't believe we haven't had this before." Sasha said as she savored the taste of her slice. Pacifica nodded in agreement.

"Have you really never eaten pizza before?" Mabel asked. "Nope. We always ate expensive food from other cities, or other states, or even other countries. We never eaten anything that wasn't healthy or high on calories." Pacifica said as she took another bite from her second slice.

"Wow. I guess it's a first time for everything, huh?" Dipper said. "I guess so…So are you two going to come over again tomorrow?" Pacifica asked. "Sure, if it's ok with your mom." Dipper said as they all looked at Pacifica's mother. "I have no objections, however, I do need to leave for the day to go job searching and I'm using the money Pacifica and I have to rent a car until I have enough to get a permanent car. So you two can come over but make sure you don't leave the house once I leave until I come back." Sasha said.

Pacifica, Mabel, and Dipper nodded in agreement. "I can't wait! I'm going to bring my sweater supplies and knit you a sweater." Mabel said. "Knit me a sweater? You don't have to do that Mabel." Pacifica said. "Of course I do. We are now new besties!" Mabel chimed. This made Pacifica smile as she nodded.

"Dipper are you going to help?" Pacifica asked. "Umm. I don't really knit anything." Dipper said. "Well you could if you would like to." Mabel said with smile. "Umm. Do I even have a say in the matter?" Dipper nervously asked. "Nope." Mabel and Pacifica said together and laughed. Dipper sighed as the two girls continued to laugh at him. Sasha was smiling as she thought; _"Kids never change."_

Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica were now watching T.V. as Sasha was cleaning the dishes.

"How does a duck solve every case of crime that happens in this show?" Pacifica asked as all three of them were watching "Duck detective". "Oh it's just a show that's interesting to watch, it doesn't really have to make sense." Dipper said with a smile as he looked over to Pacifica on the other side of the couch. Mabel was in between the two as they continued to watch the show, then a commercial came on.

"I'm gonna use the restroom I'll be back." Mabel said as she got up and left the two in the living room alone.

Pacifica and Dipper just watched commercials for no reason, unable to break the ice for some reason as the room was quiet except the T.V.

Pacifica then looked to Dipper and Dipper looked back…moments passed as slowly but surely they both inch closer to one another, until they both where a few inches sitting next to each other in the middle of the couch.

Pacifica then lightly grazed Dipper's had with her own. Dipper did the same, until they both linked hands. They both were blushing but still watching commercial after commercial. Then Dipper looked over to Pacifica and Pacifica did the same.

Dipper looked into her blue eyes…Pacifica looked in his brown eyes… Slowly their faces inched closer and closer. "Dipper is this a dream?" Pacifica asked. "If it is I don't ever want to wake up." Dipper said. "Me neither." Pacifica said as she closed the gap and started kissing Dipper and Dipper kissed her back.

Their kiss was slow, but then picked up speed. Dipper then tried using tongue, but Pacifica back away blushing. "I'm-I'm sorry! I-I don't know what came over me." Dipper panicked. "It's-it's alright Dipper. I just was surprised. Ma-maybe we should slow down." Pacifica said while still blushing. "Ye-Yeah. I agree." Dipper nervously said.

Just then Mabel came back and sat next to Dipper. "What did I miss?" Mabel asked. "Oh. Uh. I think it's still on commercial." Dipper said trying to straighten himself out. "Ummm. Dipper the show is over." Mabel said with a questioning face as she wondered how Dipper missed the second half of the show. Dipper looked over to the T.V. and sure enough the show was over and the credits were showing.

"I-I guess we missed it." Pacifica said. "You two missed the second half of the entire show!? What have you two been doing while I was gone?" Mabel asked as she saw the deep red faces of her brother and his girlfriend. Putting two and two together, she gasped. "YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT!" Mabel shouted.

"SHHHH! MABEL MY MOTHER IS IN THE OTHER ROOM! Don't shout that Dipper and I were making out." Pacifica said in hushed tone. Even though her mother already did heard what Mabel shouted, but chose to ignore it as she smile and shook her head while cleaning up the kitchen.

Dipper was just blushing as the two girls were talking about him making out with Pacifica in hushed toned voices. "You two seriously need to get a room. Hahaha." Mabel teased. "MABEL!" Pacifica fumed with an embarrassed face. "Hey no one said it has to be now Paz. Hahaha." Mabel continued. "_Sigh._ You really are enjoying this aren't you?" Pacifica said. Mabel just nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"How many time have you two made out now? 2-3 times already?" Mabel teased. "I think it's 3 times now if you don't count that time at the mall." Dipper said and Pacifica punched his arm for fueling Mabel's teasing.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dipper asked. "You know very well what that was for." Pacifica said. "_SQUEAALL._ You two look so adorable together. Like a married couple or something. I call bride's maid!" Mabel said with a huge smile. "Sh-shut up!" both Dipper and Pacifica said with red faces, which made Mabel laugh.

After a few hours of playful fights and watching Duck detective and Why you act'n so cray cray, it was now 5:30. Sasha's house phone began to ring. "Hello?...Alright I'll let them know…Thank you. Bye." Sasha said on the phone as she hung it back up on the wall.

"Dipper, Mabel. Your Great Uncle Stan said he will be here soon to pick you guys up." Sasha called from the kitchen. "Alright." Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

"I had a great time with you two. I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow." Pacifica said with a smile. "Me-I mean US too." Dipper said as he blushed a little. Mabel just smile and giggled a little bit at Dipper being nervous around Pacifica.

"I wish you guys have a good night tonight. It's going to be a little weird sleeping in a new house." Pacifica said. "I'm sure you'll be alright. You could call me… I mean us if you need to talk with someone." Dipper struggled to say. "Geez these boys getting all nervous and worked up in front of girls, huh Mabel? Pacifica said as she was referencing Michael when he first met Mabel and now Dipper being so awkward even after he already knows he's with Pacifica. Mabel just nodded and both laughed uncontrollably as Dipper's blush got redder.

Then Stan's car came and honked the horn letting the twins know their ride was here. "Dipper, Mabel. Stan is here." Sasha said as she walked into the living room. "Alright Pacifica we will see you later." Mabel said. "Y-Yeah have a good night." Dipper said. Everyone in the room got quiet and looked at Dipper. "Wh-what are you all looking at?" Dipper panicked a little. "We are waiting on you to give Pacifica a good night's kiss Dipstick." Mabel teased. "Wh-WHAT!?" Dipper said as everyone laughed. "I guess you're not into PDA, huh Dip? Pacifica teased along with Mabel as they both laughed. Dipper just turn to leave in embarrassment but Pacifica grabbed his arm.

"Dipper I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Pacifica said. "It's alright." Dipper said now facing Pacifica. Pacifica then hugged Dipper and Dipper got another blush as Sasha and Mabel watched and smiled. Dipper hugged back for a few moments then Mabel and Dipper took their leave.

As they walked out of the door. Pacifica and Sasha were watching them. Half way to the car Dipper stopped. Everyone was wondering why Dipper stopped. Then all of the sudden Dipper ran back to Pacifica and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and ran back to the car, leaving a stunned Pacifica and everyone else was shocked, then they all smiled.

Dipper got into the quiet car and saw both Stan and Mabel looking at Dipper with smiling faces. "NOT ONE WORD!" Dipper stressed strongly as Stan chuckled while starting the car and Mabel laughing as she sat next to Dipper.

As the car drove away Pacifica has not moved since, still feeling a little dazed as she looked up to her Mother. "You kids now and days. Hahaha." Sasha said with a smile on her face as she walked back in to the house. Pacifica then smile as a small blush crept up on her face. _"I can't believe Dipper did that. I wonder what else I could get him to do." _Pacifica thought as she walked into the house still smiling and she couldn't wait to see what is going to happen tomorrow.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AN: Another chapter for my loyal fans. Please review no flames please thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry this took me awhile to update. I'm kind of doing a recap in the first paragraph, just to let everyone know. Enjoy chapter 11**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Unexpected and repeated.**

After Dipper kissed Pacifica, he ran back into the car. Mabel and Stan smiled at him while he was blushing from embarrassment. "NOT ONE WORD!" Dipper stressed strongly. Stan chuckled in the front seat. _"Ah young love. The little guy doesn't know what's going to happen when I bring him and his sister back to the shack though. I hope they won't hate me." _Stan thought as he turned the key and shifted the car into gear and drove away from Pacifica and Sasha's house.

After a while down the highway, Mabel was lost in thought as she stared out the window. _"I can't believe Pacifica left the mansion with her mother. They both have changed so dramatically. I guess I have Dipper to thank for that, he always makes bad cases better. But still… It's nice that Dipper is able to see his girlfriend more often, but I wish I could see Michael too. Especially since Dipper and I don't have much time left here in Gravity falls." _Mabel thought as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

Everyone was quiet in the car most of the way home, until Stan started to talk. "So did you kids have a good time?" Stan asked. "Yeah." Dipper and Mabel said at the same time. "That's good... I want you guys to know something. I unfortunately have some bad news that might not sit well with you two." Stan said as he gripped the steering wheel hard.

Dipper and Mabel listen carefully as Stan was preparing to tell them the bad news. "You two are going to move back with your parents." Stan said. "Wh-WHAT!" Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

"Stan! Why are you making us leave this early in the summer!?" Dipper said as Mabel next to him was starting to cry softly. "It's not up to me kid. Your parents insisted on it, especially your father, my nephew. I wish I could keep you guys longer but you two got to start packing when we get home, because they will be here to pick you two up later tonight." Stan said with a sad voice. Dipper and Mabel heard Stan's sadden voice and knew he was sincere about this and he was telling the truth.

As they drove up to the Mystery Shack, there were two people standing in front of the shack. It was Dipper and Mabel's parents. They got out of the car and walked up to them. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you two weren't going to be here until tonight?" Stan said. "Well traffic was lighter then we both expected. Dipper, Mabel. It's good to see you two again." Dipper and Mabel's dad, Frank said. "We missed you two so much." Dipper and Mabel's mom, Karen said.

Dipper and Mabel gave both of them a hug, they were both happy and sad to see their parents. Dipper and Mabel did miss their parents, however, they didn't want to end their summer in Gravity falls so soon, especially Dipper. "We miss you two too." Mabel said. "Why don't you two go upstairs and get your stuff packed and we will get going." Karen said with a smile. Dipper and Mabel did as they were told and walked away with gloomy expressions.

**Upstairs in the twins' room…**

"Dipper…Why is this happening?" Mabel asked as tears rolled down her eyes. "I don't know Mabel. I guess they just want us back home now." Dipper said in a low sad tone. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" Mabel yelled as she ran to Dipper and cried into his shirt. Dipper hugged his upset sister and he too felt tears roll down his cheeks. _"Why was this happening? Why couldn't they give us the rest of the summer to spend here in Gravity falls with Guncle Stan…With Pacifica… IT'S NOT FAIR!" _Dipper thought as he cried harder.

"Kids you ready to go?" Frank called from down stairs. Dipper and Mabel broke from their hug. They packed up everything they had brought with them to Gravity falls and everything they got from Gravity falls including Waddles. They both looked one final look at their room, thinking about the great memories they both shared in that very room…"Kids the car is running. It's time to go now." Karen called.

Dipper and Mabel walked out with puffy red eyes and got into the back of the family car. They would have given Stan a proper farewell, however, he was nowhere to be seen. Dipper and Mabel were even sadder because their great uncle wasn't there for some reason, even his car was gone. _"He probably couldn't say goodbye. This probably hurt him too much to see." _Dipper thought as the car drove away, leaving behind the Mystery shack.

Dipper and Mabel's father looked at the sad twins in his rear-view mirror. "Don't worry kids, you'll see him again soon." Frank said. Dipper and Mabel just looked out each other's window. Soon they came up to a brown house with a garage. "Umm. Mom, Dad? Where are we?" Mabel asked while holding Waddles. "We're home sweetie." Karen said with a huge smile as she saw Dipper and Mabel perk up. "H-Home? I thought our house was in Piedmont?" Dipper asked. "It was…We sold it and moved here in Gravity falls. It might be a little bit of a down grade but…" Frank said until he was cut off by Dipper and Mabel hugging him and Karen from the back seat.

"hahaha. You two really thought you would leave Gravity falls this early?" Karen said as she heard her daughter cry with tears of joy as she let Mabel hold on to her. "Th-Thank you so much." Mabel said. "Well you two are going to be living here from now on. Might as well go inside and check out our new home." Frank said with a smile as both Mabel and Dipper bolted out of the car to the door of the house.

When they opened the door they saw Stan inside. "Surprise you two. Hahaha." Stan said. Then he was tackled with hugs from both of the twins. "I don't know if I should be mad or happy with you right now." Dipper said as he backed away from his hug with Stan. "Well if I told you two you wouldn't be surprised, I am a professional conman after all." Stan said. "You are just full of surprises today, aren't you Gruncle Stan?" Mabel said with a smile as she poked his face. "Ehh." Stan said. "We love you too." Mabel said.

Dipper and Mabel's parents saw the whole thing from the door and smiled. "They really do like Uncle." Frank said to Karen. "Yep they sure do." Karen replied as she held Waddles for Mabel.

After Dipper and Mabel were done reconciling with Stan, they both went upstairs to see their new rooms. Dipper and Mabel got their own separate rooms. Dipper's room had a window in it and his old desk, dresser, and bed from Piedmont California.

Mabel's room was filled with a bunch of stuffed animals on her bed. Her closet was also filled with all her sweaters she left behind in Piedmont, along with all her sowing stuff to make them with. She even got a small bed and food tray for Waddles.

They were both so happy they got to stay in Gravity falls, mainly because they didn't have much friends back in Piedmont. Most kids made fun of both of them when they were younger. Dipper was made fun of because of his birthmark and his awkward shyness. Mabel got picked on because of her obsession with knitting sweaters and being silly all the time. So needless to say the twins only had each other as real friends when they were growing up in Piedmont.

Mabel then walked into Dipper's room. "I got to call Candy and Grenda to let them know I'm staying here in Gravity falls." Mabel said with a smile as she went down stairs to use the phone.

"Dipper? Could you come down here please?" Karen called from down stairs. Dipper exited his new room and walked down stairs into the kitchen where his parents and his Great Uncle Stan were.

"Stan has told us all about your new girlfriend." Karen teased as Dipper's face got red very fast. "When will we get to meet her champ? I can't wait to see the prize my son has won. Hahaha." Frank said. "Well… I. I umm." Dipper stuttered as he got even more embarrassed by the second and his parents and Stan laughed at Dipper's embarrassment.

"We-Well um. You can meet her tomorrow if you would like. Mabel and I plan on hanging out with her again tomorrow and I could show you the way to her house." Dipper said. "Sure sweetie that would sound lovely." Karen said with a smile.

"How did you two meet? I'm sure you fell in love with her at first sight, huh champ?" Frank teased as he nudged Dipper's shoulder. "Umm. Actually we didn't get along at first but after I spent the day with her at her family's party, we've gotten closer and closer until we…um. Yeah." Dipper said as he blushed again and his parents smiled.

Mabel came into the kitchen while her parents were talking to Dipper. "Hey Mom, Dad, are we going to school here too?" Mabel asked. "Yes sweetie, since you both are going to be living here you will have to be enrolled in the middle school. We will do that when the registration date comes." Karen said. Mabel and Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Alright you two it's starting to get late, time for bed." Frank said. "Ok, goodnight." Dipper and Mabel said as they ran up to their parents and Stan for a hug goodnight. Frank and Karen smiled as they hugged their children back. When they broke the hugs, the kids ran upstairs for bed.

"I still can't believe this is really happening." Mabel said to Dipper. "Yeah, I'm glad we get to stay in Gravity falls and we don't have to move back to Piedmont." Dipper said and Mabel nodded.

"Well goodnight bro bro." Mabel said. "Goodnight Mabs." Dipper said back as the twins slept in their own rooms. Their parents believed that it was time they had their own rooms mainly because they're getting older and probably wouldn't want to sleep in the same room anymore.

Stan said his goodbyes to Karen and Frank an hour later after the kids went to bed and drove away back to the Mystery Shack.

**The next day…**

The very next morning Pacifica and her mother Sasha woke up and were eating breakfast in the kitchen. It was Sasha's first time actually cooking since she left her parents' house back when she was 25. Even though she was a little rusty, she managed to make a couple of omelets for her and Pacifica.

"This is pretty good Mom. I didn't know you could cook." Pacifica said. "Yeah, well it took me some time to get used to it again but I managed. Thank you." Sasha said.

"So where do you think you'll be going to work at Mom?" Pacifica asked as she took another bite of her omelet. "Well I'll either work at the post office or the Dinner Greasy's. I'll probably choose Greasy's because I would need the tips to help pay the bills. Before I can do that, I'm going to a car dealership to see if I can buy or rent a car with the money we have." Sasha said and Pacifica nodded.

"Your friends should be here soon and like I said yesterday, once I leave none of you will leave this house until I get back, understood? Sasha said. "_Sigh._ Yes mom." Pacifica said as she rolled her eyes. Sasha just giggled a little, thinking back when she used to be a teenager. She used to be just like Pacifica, always complaining about everything her parents told her to do, regardless of how little it was.

_DING DONG…_

The door bell rung. "Oh that must be them." Sasha said as she walked up to the door and opened it. She thought she was going to see Dipper and Mabel's great uncle along with the twins, but instead she saw two adults with Dipper and Mabel.

"Oh. Hello, nice to meet you." Sasha said in surprise. "Hello, we are Dipper and Mabel's parents. I'm Karen and this is my husband Frank. We just moved here yesterday and Dipper and Mabel told us all about you and your daughter, you must be Sasha." Karen said as she extended her hand to shake Sasha's.

Sasha shook Karen and Frank's hands as they converse. Dipper and Mabel made their way inside to meet up with Pacifica.

"Are those your parents?" Pacifica asked. "Yup. They moved here, so I guess we are now permanent residents of Gravity falls now." Dipper said with a smile. He was then tackled into a hug by Pacifica. "THAT'S GREAT!" Pacifica shouted with joy that everyone heard.

"So you must be Pacifica." Karen said with a smile as she and the other adults walked up to her and the twins. Pacifica backed away from Dipper little red in the face and nodded to Karen. "You have such a beautiful daughter." Karen said to Sasha. "Thank you. She really is and your kids are great as well." Sasha said with a smile.

"Oh. I just got to show you Dipper's baby pictures." Karen said as she dug through her purse. "NOOOOOOOO!" Dipper screamed as he ran to stop his mom but his dad and Mabel stopped him with a laugh, knowing today was the day to humiliate Dipper in front of his girlfriend.

Sasha and Pacifica looked at some of the pictures. One had a picture of baby Dipper in a little sailor's uniform, another had him playing in the tub with Mabel, and the last one had him on a toddler's rocking horse.

"Awww. Hahaha." Pacifica and Sasha said at the same time. Dipper's face got redder and redder as everyone started to laugh.

"Dipper you look so adorable!" Pacifica teased and Dipper just looked away ashamed and embarrassed.

"Well we will leave you two alone now. We will pick you up later, have a nice day you two." Frank said as he and Karen left. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." Mabel said as they walked out of the house.

"Hahahaha. You don't have to be embarrassed anymore Dipper they are gone now." Mabel teased. "Yeah. Sure." Dipper said still little bit embarrassed. "Come on Dipper lets go knit some sweaters." Pacifica said as she pulled on his arm.

"You kids have fun I'll be back in a few hours." Sasha said as she walked out the door too.

Up in Pacifica's room Dipper was sitting on the bed reading his book, while Mabel was teaching Pacifica to knit some sweaters on the floor. Pacifica chose a design and kept on knitting until she was finished 30 minutes later.

"Dipper, put down that book and come over here. I want you to wear this one." Pacifica said with a smile. Dipper rolled his eyes as he putted down journal number 3 on the bed and walked over to where Mabel and Pacifica were.

Pacifica held up a red sweater that had a green pine tree on the front of it. "Um this kinda looks a little christmasy." Dipper said. "Yeah I know. Think of it as an early Christmas gift." Pacifica said with a smile. "But Christmas isn't until another 5 months." Dipper said. "Just try it on Dip." Pacifica said as she threw it to Dipper.

Dipper struggled to get the sweater on but finally managed to slip it on after a few minutes of trying. "It's nice." Dipper said with a smile. Pacifica smiled too as she felt like she accomplished something meaningful, since she never made anything before.

"Thank you Dipper." Pacifica said as she kissed Dipper on the cheek and Dipper smiled. Then they heard a camera flashed. "Mabel do you carry a camera with you everywhere?" Dipper said. "Only during times like these." Mabel said with a huge smile. Dipper just shook his head in irritation.

"You got to make sure you make copies for me." Pacifica said as she too was smiling. "Will do." Mabel said as they both began to laugh. Dipper just sighed as he thought; _"These girls are going to be the death of me."_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some of you (Not saying any names) are wondering how this is linking up to "Not What He Seems". Well as much as I loved that episode, I'm not going to put it in this story. Sorry. Also I'm pleased that some of you really enjoyed that I put my father and myself in the story, however, that was a one-time deal. Unfortunately James and Vincent aren't going to be back in the story sorry. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE no flames and thank you for reading my 11****th**** chapter. I run on good criticism not bad. Until next time. Chow. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Not much to say. Enjoy Ch. 12 lol**

**CHAPTER 12**

**The flame birthed. The flame destroyed… PART 1**

After Dipper, Pacifica, and Mabel were done knitting sweaters, they all made their way down to the living room and watched some T.V.

They were in the middle of a new episode of Duck Detective until…

"_We apologize for interrupting your daily broadcast for this special bulletin. ALERT inmate 224689 Gideon Charles Gleeful aka Lil' Gideon has escaped Gravity falls penitentiary. BE ALERT! Convict is extremely dangerous. It is known that Gleeful has hypnotized a dozen other inmates with some sort of mind control to aid in his escape. If you are in possession of any intelligence of Gideon's whereabouts please call the number below or call 911. Thank you and you will be returned to your original programing." _The television said as it went back to Duck Detective.

Mabel, Pacifica, and Dipper looked at each other. "GIDEON HAS ESCAPED!" Mabel shouted. "What are we going to do Dipper?" Pacifica started to panic. "Relax. It is going to be alright. Gideon will be caught, they have the whole county looking for him. I doubt he would try to mess with us." Dipper said.

"Dipper did you forget who he is? He's obsessed with me and has all those freaky deeky powers of his. We are sure to be his first targets on his list." Mabel stressed. "Mabel I'm sure the police are aware of this, they probably have someone stationed at the Mystery shack right now." Dipper said.

**Meanwhile at the Mystery shack…**

_Knock Knock Knock…_

Stan heard the door knocking at the door after he got done watching the bulletin that interrupted his episode of The Duchess. He figured it would be the police notifying him or something about Gideon's escape, so he got up and walked to the door.

When he opened the door, there was no one to be seen. Stan just shrugged as he closed the door and walked back to the living room. When he walked back into the living room he found Gideon sitting in his chair.

"Hello Stanford. It's been a while." Gideon said in a dark tone. "GIDEON! How did you get into my house?" Stan said. "Oh little ol me was able to steal the keys of your handy man once he left the shack and I opened the back door once I got you distracted." Gideon said.

"Listen Gideon-." "NO YOU LISTEN PINES! I came here for 2 things. The journals and Mabel!" Gideon said as he got up from the chair. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! I'm going to call the cops on you, you little demon." Stan said as he walked over to the phone behind him. However, a big convict with hypnotized eyes stood in his way.

"Oh have you meet one of my new friends? His name is pain and he is going to show you the definition of his name. hahahahahaha." Gideon said as he snapped his fingers to make the convict attack Stan. He tackled Stan to the ground and punched Stan in the face a couple times.

Stan stopped the next punch with his hand and punched back hard, which made the convict fall backwards as Stan got back up. "I fought my fair share of cons while I was in the Colombian prison, you are nothing." Stan said as he kicked the hypnotized convict down again.

"Oh Stanford. What ever should I do? How about I make this fight more interesting." Gideon said as he snapped his fingers again. 3 more convicts broke into the house, looking to fight Stan. Stan was a good fighter, however, he couldn't fight all these convicts. So he ran out of the house and started his car and drove off to where Dipper and Mabel are.

Gideon tore through the whole shack as soon as Stan ran off. Gideon couldn't find Mabel but found journals 1 and 2. Once he had the journals he called Bill Cipher. "Bill!" Gideon shouted and the whole room became the dreamscape.

"What's goin on short stuff? Enjoying the freedom?" Bill said as he appeared before Gideon. "I have 2 of your journals demon." Gideon said as he handed Bill the journals. "Good…However…I NEED JOURNAL 3!" Bill yelled as he got red and bigger for a moment. "Calm down Cipher. You'll get 3. Dipper must have it and Mabel is with Dipper too. So we both have a common obstacle. You will get 3 and I will get Mabel.

Bill calmed down for a minute and then he spoke again. "Alright short stuff. I'll give you another chance, however there are 2 things you need to know. 1 Pine tree and Shooting star are with Llama. 2 under no circumstance are you to read the 3rd journal over a flame." Bill said.

"Reading it over a flame? What are you talking abo-." "JUST DON'T DO IT!" Bill shouted cutting off Gideon's sentience. "Alright alright. I won't do that, but at least tell my why." Gideon asked in a calmer voice. "Because if anyone reads and decodes my cipher over a flame, I will be banished for another 15 years. I trust you, so don't screw this up or you will regret it. MY EYE WILL BE WATCHING YOU!" Bill said as he disappeared.

**25 minutes later at Pacifica's house…**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Pacifica, Dipper, and Mabel heard the door being pounded on like it was the police or something. So Pacifica and the twins walked over and opened up the door. When they opened the door Stan was there.

"Stan? What's going on? Why are you bruised up on your face?" Dipper asked in a small panic. "We have to go kids. Gideon is coming for the 3rd journal and to kidnap Mabel." Stan said out of breath. "What about Pacifica?" Mabel asked. "Gideon won't worry himself over her, it's you he wants along with the journal so we have to go." Stan stressed.

"We can't leave Pacifica. What if Gideon tries to get out information out of her about where we are?" Dipper stressed back. Stan thought for a few minutes…

"She comes too." Stan said. "Wh-What? I can't leave, mom said that I need to stay here while she's gone looking for a job." Pacifica said. "Look kid, I know your mom is your mom and you should listen to her rules. But I don't want to see someone hurt because of that jerk Gideon who is obsessed with the journals as much as he is obsessed with my great niece. Please come with us, I promise if your mom gets mad I will take all the blame for it." Stan said as he knelt down on a knee and extended his hand.

"Where would we go? You heard the news, Gideon has convicts under his hypnosis. How are we going to get away from someone who can control minds of others?" Dipper asked.

"There is this bunker I know of deep in the woods of Gravity falls that has vials of special water that could break Gideon's control over these convicts. Once they realize they are free, they would probably run away." Stan said, which got Dipper suspicious about it but decided to let it play out.

"Stan we should split up. Gideon can't catch us both if the two things he wants isn't here." Dipper said. "No way kid. I'm not risking your safety, we have to go to the bunker. It's the safest place where we could be right now." Stan said.

"That's why you and Mabel should go and find the vails and Pacifica and I will lure Gideon away from you and Mabel while you two search for them. We will have the journal so Gideon will probably chase us instead of you. Plus we will go into town and try to find Pacifica's mother and the police. They would help protect us against Gideon." Dipper explained.

Stan thought about this for a few moments… "I don't like this plan…But you do have a point. Just promise me you won't fight him and you both will go straight to Sasha and the cops." Stan said. "We promise Stan, just promise you will keep Mabel safe." Dipper said. Mabel ran and hugged Dipper and Pacifica at the same time.

"Please be careful you guys. Don't let Gideon get you, either of you." Mabel said sounding upset. "We won't Mabel." Dipper said as he hugged his sister back.

They all went their separate ways. Dipper and Pacifica started running with the journal into the far end of the woods that led into town, as Mabel and Stan drove away in the car to where the bunker was.

**Meanwhile at the Northwest Mansion…**

Gideon and his hypnotized convicts broke into the Northwest manor and took down two of the mansion guards. Preston was sitting in a chair as he turned around to meet Gideon's gaze.

"Where is your daughter Northwest?" Gideon shouted to Preston. "I don't associate with her or her mother any longer. Nor do I associate with escaped convicts." Preston said calmly. "You will tell me! I have powers beyond your understanding old man!" Gideon shouted.

Preston got up calmly. "Do you know who you are talking with little boy? I am Preston Northwest, head of the Northwest family. I don't like demanding tones from young men like you and that other boy Dipper. Dipper was defiant as he infected and turned my family away from my rule. You are just arrogant, demanding answers from me which I have none to give to little swine like you. NOW BEGONE!" Preston shouted.

"I will get my answers Preston. BILL!" Gideon shouted as Bill Cipher appeared once again. "What's going on? I was taking a nap." Bill said. "I need you enter his mind and find out where his daughter is." Gideon demanded.

"Well there is a few problems with that Lil Gid. One, this man is a head cultist leader to my religion." Bill said as Preston smiled at Gideon confirming Bill's claim. "And two Stanford and Pine tree split up. Pine tree is with Llama and Shooting star is with Stanford in the woods." Bill said.

"Mabel is with Stanford now? Show me where she is, now!" Gideon demanded further. "DON'T YOU DEMAND ANYTHING FROM ME BOY!" Bill shouted as he got bigger and engulfed in flames. Gideon backed away little bit scared.

"Listen to me boy. You can go find Shooting star if you want, however, I'm now entrusting Preston to find the last journal since his is more reliable than you." Bill said. "Thank you my lord." Preston said as he walked next to Bill.

"You are going to let him find the journal!? That's my job!" Gideon said. "Not anymore. You are no longer trustworthy." Bill said as he disappeared.

"Looks like you are going to be taking orders from me from now on." Preston said with an evil smile. Gideon was mad about losing his authority but remembered that he was still in control of the convicts. "You think I'm going to take orders from you? Have you forgotten I have my hypnotized convicts?" Gideon said with his own evil smile.

"Have you forgotten I am a head cultist?" Preston said as cultists appeared out of the shadows of the room. Gideon saw dozens of the cultists with black robes appear before him, out numbering his hypnotized convicts.

"Now my cultists are going to find my daughter and Dipper and bring the journal to me. You can find Stanford and Mabel with your little group, since they might prove to be a nuisance to my master's plan." Preston said. Gideon grunted as he and the convicts walked out of the mansion.

**Meanwhile deep in the woods…**

Dipper and Pacifica ran through the woods, they had to reach town before Gideon found them. They both prayed and hope the sheriffs would help them but they have to find Sasha first and let her know first.

"Dipper. I'm getting tired. Could we stop and take a break?" Pacifica whined. "We can't Pacifica. If Gideon catches us before we reach the town, he could harm you or use you as a hostage to obtain the journal." Dipper said. "What would he do with that thing anyways? It's just a journal." Pacifica said.

"If Gideon had this journal he could destroy the whole town if he wanted to. There are secrets and spells in this journal that he could use against anyone he wants to do harm to. I can't let that happen." Dipper stressed.

"Alright…But could we just slow down a little bit? My feet can't take much more of this sprinting." Pacifica said. "Alright Pacifica. I'm sorry, I just don't want anything bad to happen." Dipper said.

Just then cultists with black robes found them and surrounded them. "You two are coming with us." One of the cultists said. "Who are you guys? What do you want with us?" Dipper demanded as Pacifica held onto his arm. "That's of no importance, now come with us or we will make you." The cultist said.

Dipper pulled on Pacifica's arm as they ran from the cultists. Dipper had his journal tucked in his vest, it was hard to run with its weight inside his vest but he couldn't risk it slip out of his hands, then cultist would get it.

"Who are they Dipper?" Pacifica panicked as she tried to keep up with Dipper's speed. "They are probably working for Gideon or something. We have to get away from them." Dipper said in between breaths as he tried to keep his momentum up.

Dipper and Pacifica saw the road that led into town but right before they could reach it both Pacifica and Dipper were grabbed by the cultists. "Enough of these games. You two are coming with us. Our leader demands it." The cultist said as both of the kids tried to struggle out of their grip but to no avail.

The cultists bound Dipper and Pacifica up as a truck arrived. The cultists threw them both in the back as two of the cultist jumped in the back with them and the rest got into the front of the truck.

"Dipper? Where are they taking us?" Pacifica panicked as she started to have tears in her eyes. "I don't know but I won't let them hurt you Pacifica. I promise." Dipper said as he scooted to her and held his bound hands with hers.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AN: Some action thrown into the mix. Will Dipper and Pacifica make it out alive? Would Bill get his hands on the last journal? Would Sasha get her job at the dinner? NO ONE KNOWS! Lol. Find out next time on Chapter 13 lol. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: IM BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Lol enjoy the chapter and no flames in the review please. THANK YOU. Warning chapter contains violence. **

**CHAPTER 13**

**Make it or break it. **

Back in the forest, Mabel and Stan left the car and are now looking for the bunker that Stan mentioned earlier on foot. Little did both of them knew, Gideon was right behind them and was determined to put an end to Stan and kidnap Mabel.

"Gruncle Stan…How much further? My feet are getting tired!" Mabel whined after they have been walking for over an hour in the woods. "We are nearly there kid, just hang on for a few more minutes." Stan said.

Stan and Mabel the reached a tree in the woods and underneath this tree was a staircase that led underground. "Hmmm. This is odd, I could have sworn that the entrance to this place was closed." Stan said.

"Gruncle Stan isn't this the bunker of the author of the journal?" Mabel said. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT! How did you find out about this place?" Stan questioned Mabel. "Dipper, Soos, Wendy, and I found this place in Dipper's journal when we tried to find the author…But how do you know of this place?" Mabel questioned right back.

"I…Um. That's not important. Right now we need to find the water vials in the bunker to fight off Gideon's hypnosis on the inmates. Let's go, the more time we waste the more of the chance Gideon will find Dipper and Pacifica and catch them." Stan said as the two make their way down the stairs of the bunker.

5 minutes later Gideon came out of the shadows of the forest to the entrance of the bunker. "That Stanford Pines thinks he will keep my sugardumplin Mabel away from me? He will see that no one takes anything away from Lil Gideon Charles Gleeful!" Gideon said as he too made his way down into the depths with his hypnotized inmates.

Stan and Mabel finally made it into the bunker. They searched the bunker's laboratory for a while but were having trouble finding the vials. Suddenly they both were startled in their search by a voice and they both looked up to the owner of the voice.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A princess and a monster and me, a shining knight to defeat the monster and take my princess away." Gideon said.

"GIDEON! I don't know how you found this place, but I will not allow you to lay a single hand on my great niece!" Stan said.

"Stanford Stanford Stanford. When will you learn? You cannot keep my princess away from me. As you can see I have cooperative subordinates that are more than willing to help me take back what is mine." Gideon said as he raises his hand to the air, ready to snap his fingers to command his hypnotized inmates to attack.

"Gideon why are you doing this? I told you countless times, I. AM. NOT. YOURS!" Mabel shouted. "Don't worry my sweet princess, you will see things my way once I take you away from here forever." Gideon said as he finally snaps his fingers and the inmates slowly start walking towards Mabel and Stan.

"Mabel stay behind me." Stan said as he rolled up his sleeves to defend Mabel against all of Gideon's hypnotized inmates.

Stan then tackled one of the inmates and started fighting off the other ones. Mabel watched in fear as tears slowly rolled down her face.

"_I have to do something! But what?..." _Mabel thought as she then remembered the vials of water. She quickly returned her search as her great uncle continued to fight off the inmates.

After looking around franticly, Mabel suddenly spots a small fridge. She opened it and found a tray of vails of water. Without hesitating she grabbed the tray and threw the vails at the inmates. Her aim was dead on when she threw the vials because she was able to hit all the inmates in the face with each of the vials.

After a few moments the inmates were shaking their heads, as if they were waking up from a dream or something. "Where…Where am I?" One of the inmates said as the hypnosis finally faded from all of them.

"NO! NO! How could you! I thought you loved me! You took away my control!" Gideon yelled.

"Hey it's that kid that brain-washed us!" One of the inmates said. "Yeah. It is! Get him!" Another inmate said as they chased Gideon out of the bunker.

"AHHHHHHHHH. You will obey me! I was given these power from Bill Cipher. Bill help me! Bill!? BILL!" Gideon screamed as he was being chased through the woods by the inmates. Bill was watching Gideon being chased from the dreamscape.

"Sorry Lil Gid. You failed me and failure to me is not forgivable. I should have known that the kid wouldn't be able to do any task I gave him, even one as small as this one… He was too cocky and now that cockiness was his downfall." Bill said as he continued to watch the inmates chase Gideon throughout the forest.

Back in the bunker Mabel ran to her heavily injured great uncle, as he was coughing and bruised up from the fight. "Gruncle Stan are you alright!?" Mabel said with worry in her voice.

"Yeah…I'll be alright… Let's just get out of here and find Dipper and Pacifica." Stan said as he got up from the ground and left the bunker with Mabel.

**Meanwhile, in the cultist hideout…**

The truck that took Pacifica and Dipper arrived at a secret location, away from the town of Gravity falls. The cultist picked up the kids from the back of the truck and made them walk with them into the building with them.

"Where…where are we Dipper?" Pacifica asked nervously. "I don't know Pacifica…Hopefully Stan and Mabel will find us. Just stay by me and I will do my best to protect you from these guys, whoever they are…" Dipper said as Pacifica stayed close to Dipper.

The building was big with a crest of fiery triangle on it, Dipper caught sight of this and made him suspicious. All of the windows were boarded up and the building itself was secluded from sight from the highway and was in a forest.

"Are you guys working for Gideon? Where are we?" Dipper questioned the cultists who were taking the kids inside the building. "No talking. Get inside, now!" One of the cultist said as he pushed the kids inside the building.

Inside was dim lit but was still bright enough to see. Curtains in the building were maroon color and the furniture looked expensive and even had a fire place in the lobby of the building. The kids saw all of this but were being shoved further into the building. "Keep moving." Another cultist said.

Dipper and Pacifica were now in another room that was brighter inside and had a green loveseat on the other side of the room. One of the cultists cut the bonds on the kids and shoved them inside. "Stay in here until our leader arrives." The cultist said as he closed the door leaving Dipper and Pacifica locked inside.

"Dipper…What…What are we going to do?" Pacifica said getting more scared. "We have to find our way out of here." Dipper said as he looked around the room.

The room didn't have any windows and the only way out is through the door they came in. Dipper tried to open it but it was locked and it wouldn't budge.

"We can't escape…I'm…I'm sorry Pacifica." Dipper said as he dropped his head in defeat. Pacifica walked over to Dipper and hugged him. "It's alright Dipper. It wasn't your fault. Please don't give up." Pacifica said as Dipper hugged her back.

15 minutes later a black limo drove up to the building. The driver got out and opened the back passenger door and Preston Northwest stepped out wearing a crimson robe with a gold triangle pendent around his neck. Preston was greeted by another cultist from the front door.

"Greetings great leader. The young boy Pine tree and your daughter Llama are inside. They await your arrival great leader." The black robed cultist said to Preston.

"Good. Our master will arrive shortly to claim the last journal from the boy. I will speak with them before he arrives." Preston said as he entered the building.

Dipper and Pacifica were sitting on the loveseat. Pacifica was leaning on Dipper's shoulder sleeping as Dipper was thinking about how they could get out of this mess. Suddenly the door to the room opened and startled Dipper and Pacifica as she awoke from the noise. They then saw a sight of someone they never expected to see.

"Nice to see you two again, even though I didn't think I would." Preston said with a sadistic smile. "Fa-Father?! What are you doing here?" Pacifica said completely in shock.

"Why I think it's obvious my dear daughter... I am the leader of these cultists and we all serve and honor our lord and master Bill Cipher!" Preston said.

"BILL! You worship that crazed demon?! Are you out of your mind!?" Dipper shouted.

"Silence boy, you have no right to disrespect our master that way. He is the key to all our future and we cultists ensure that future with every demand Bill Cipher asks of us. Right now he demands the third and final journal. Thanks to that little snake in the grass Gideon Gleeful, our master has the other two journals…However, you are the only one in the way in our master's plan. Now where is the last journal!?" Preston shouted.

"You can't have it, that journal belongs to Dipper." Pacifica said. "Shut your mouth Pacifica! I'm talking with the boy, not you. So just sit there and keep quiet!" Preston said in a dark tone.

Dipper was getting angry now from hearing Preston commanding Pacifica around like she was not important. "You'll never have the journal! I won't let either you, Gideon, or Bill Cipher have it. I will not risk the safety of my family, Pacifica, or anyone in Gravity falls." Dipper said.

Preston spots the corner of the journal in Dipper's vest. "You have the journal, don't you? Hand it over now!" Preston shouted as he started walking to Dipper.

Pacifica quickly got in between Dipper and Preston trying to block Preston's advance. Preston just back handed Pacifica and she fell to the floor in pain and bleeding from Preston's ring after it made contact with her face.

Dipper just snapped at the sight of this and tackled Preston to the ground. While wrestling Preston, Dipper notices the door is open to the room.

"Pacifica get out of here! Find help!" Dipper shouts to Pacifica as he continues fighting Preston.

"B-But Dipper! I can't leave you here!" Pacifica said. "Don't worry about me, just go! I can't hold him down for much longer!" Dipper yells struggling to keep Preston to the ground.

"You little brat. I will teach you some manners!" Preston said as he punched Dipper in the gut.

Pacifica was crying at the sight of her father hitting Dipper but knew Dipper was right. She had to get out and get help. So she ran out of the door, cultists tried to catch her but she managed to dodge them as she made way out the building.

Just as the cultists were going to go after her as she ran to the woods, they were stopped by Preston's voice.

"Stop! Let her go, we have what need." Preston says as he held up an unconscious Dipper.

**Back in Gravity falls…**

Stan and Mabel made their way to town and told the police about the escaped inmates and Gideon. After waiting in the police station for a few hours they got notified by one of the state's troopers.

"Stanford Pines… We have found and caught all of the escaped inmates. We couldn't have done this without your information on where they were. Thank you." The state trooper stated as he shook Stan's hand and walked away.

"I'm glad that's over, I just hope we now can find where Dipper and Pacifica are now. I thought they would be here in town, but they are nowhere to be seen." Stan said.

"I hope they are alright. Maybe they met up with Pacifica's mom here in town." Mabel said. "Good idea Mabel, we will track down Sasha and see if they are with her." Stan said as they both made their way out of the police station.

Just then they spot someone running into town. Stan and Mabel realized it was Pacifica bruised and tired out with bloodshot eyes that looked like they were crying for hours.

"Pac-Pacifica! You alright? Where is Dipper?" Mabel asked as she saw Pacifica fall to her knees.

"Dipper…Dipper and I got kidnapped by these cultists. They took us to their hideout…Di-Dipper sacrificed himself to let me escape…I…I need your help…" Pacifica said as she held onto Mabel's sweater and started to cry again.

"Who are these cultists? Why they kidnap you and Dipper?" Stan asked as he got down on a knee to Pacifica's eye level.

"My…My father was there and said he was their leader. I don't know why my father is doing all of this… I managed to find my way back into town without them following after me. They want Dipper's journal to give to this thing called Bill Cipher." Pacifica said looking at Stan.

Stan and Mabel stiffened up at the name of Bill Cipher. "We have to find them and quick! Come on let's get into the car. Pacifica I will need you to tell me exactly how to get there, do you think you will be able to remember?" Stan said helping Pacifica up on her feet.

"Yeah…but shouldn't we tell the police this, maybe they could help." Pacifica said. "There is no time to explain to the cops. We have to find their hideout and save Dipper before something bad happens!" Stan said.

Pacifica nodded as the three quickly got into the car and drove away to find Dipper and stop whatever the cultists are planning to do.

"_I hope we are not too late… Please be alright Dipper…" _Pacifica thought as the car speeded away from the town.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AN: Hey all. I know it's been awhile since my last update. I know this story is getting a little wild and there isn't much Dipifica but I promise it will get better. Please please please be patient with me. This is one of the many adventures yet to come. My vision for this story is to make it at least up to 15 or 20 chapters and SPOILER ALERT! There will be a sequel or two to this story. Until next time, thanks for your loyalty and please no flames…I know it's not the best but I try to make it good enough. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you for all the great reviews. Now time for another chapter…Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 14 **

**The flame birthed. The flame destroyed… PART 2**

At the cultist hide out, Dipper is chained to the wall in the lobby of the building. Preston and the other cultists are preparing some sort of ritual near the fire place while they await Bill Cipher's arrival. As Dipper wakes up he noticed he is chained to the wall. He struggles to get free but to no avail.

"Ahh good, you are awake." Preston says as he walks over to the chained up Dipper. "What are you doing Preston!? Let me go!" Dipper shouts.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Dipper. Our master is going to be arriving and thanks to you we have the last journal." Preston says as he holds up the number 3 journal.

"Where is Pacifica!? Did she get out from this hell hole!?" Dipper hissed as he glared at Preston.

"She did manage to escape us but it's of no matter anyway, we don't need her right now just you." Preston said.

"But why? You have the journal? Why do you still need me?" Dipper questioned.

"Naïve child the book is only one step in our master's grand plan. You are the next part of it and it's vital that our master has you alive." Preston said.

"I still don't understand! There is nothing more you can take from me! You have my journal, so just let me go!" Dipper yells and Preston responded with a back hand to Dipper's face to shut him up.

"Be quiet boy! There are two things that you need to know! One, why on earth would we let you go just so you could try to stop us? And two, our master needs you for one of his sacrifices." Preston said as Dipper's expression went blank.

"Sa-Sacrifice!? Bill is going to…SACRIFICE ME!" Dipper screams.

"Yes our master is going to sacrifice you along with others in Gravity falls to restore his physical body one part at a time. That's why I have this ritual arranged, so our master will have a part of himself back to life. Afterwards he will tell us about the others he would need to bring the rest of himself back to this plane."

Dipper's mind was racing. _"Why is this happening? Can't they see Bill is just using them? I have to get out of here!"_

Suddenly, Bill Cipher arrived and the cultists and Preston bowed down on their knees to their master.

"Welcome dear lord." Preston greeted.

"Well it's about time. After that failure Gideon didn't get me the last journal, I'm glad my trusted coven was successful." Bill said.

Bill then saw Dipper chained up on the wall. "Well Pine tree! It's been too long. How have you been?" Bill said as he got closer to the chained up Dipper.

"BILL! What are you doing? What evil plan are you trying to make now!?" Dipper shouted.

"Relax kid… I'm simply trying to get my body back and be rid of this dreamscape world of mine. Thanks to your journal and your body, I will be one more step closer in achieving my goal. Once I absorb your essence, I will seek out the other 9 I need to be fully resurrected. Then I will take over this world as a fully manifested demon and all will bow to my rule." Bill said.

"You…You won't get away from this! Everyone will know and stop your plan!" Dipper said.

"You're funny kid…Now Preston, start the ritual." Bill said.

"Understood my lord…You heard master, get into positions!" Preston said as all the cultist lined up in two lines on Dipper and Bill's right and left sides and all three journals were on a pedestal near the fire place.

The cultists began chanting as the room's atmosphere got heavier. Bill was facing Dipper as the fire place behind Bill built up flames. Suddenly, a purple stream of light burst out of Dipper into Bill. Dipper screamed in pain as the light got thicker and was beginning to suck out Dipper's essence. Dipper felt like this was going to be the end of him. Despite his pain, Dipper was thinking about everything one last time.

"_I can't believe that I'm going to die… There was so much I wanted to experience… So many things I wanted to do… People I'm going to leave behind… Stan… Mabel… Mom… Dad… Pacifica. I'm so sorry, I didn't want any of this to happen… I will miss you all…" _Dipper thought as tears rolled down his face, not from the pain but from the thought of leaving all the people he loved in his life.

Just when things seemed like it was over for Dipper, a car rammed into the building disrupting the ritual. Stan jumped out and saw the three journals and ran to them.

"STOP HIM!" Bill shouted as he grew dark with red flames shooting out of him.

Stan quickly opened up journal number 3 and ran to the fire place.

"As time stands still, so shall time be reversed. Be gone from this plane as I chant this curse. 15 years is the toll, be imprisoned dream demon and never return from the black hole!" Stan chanted

Suddenly a black hole opened up in the fire place. Stan, the kids, and the cultists hung onto anything they could to stay away from the black hole.

"No. No! NO!" Bill screamed as he too was trying to stay away from the black hole, however, he was being drawn closer and closer.

"I WILL RETURN STANFORD! AND WHEN I DO YOU WILL REGRET IT! I WON'T BE BESTED BY SOME JOURNAL WRITER! I… WILL… RETURN!" Bill shouted as the black hole swallowed Bill cipher away and closed up, never to be opened again for another 15 years.

The cultists ran out of the building after what happened. However, they were greeted by armed state troopers. The troopers arrested all the cultists including Preston. Preston was being walked to the cop car with his head hung low, knowing that his master's plans have failed.

Once the cultists were taken away by the cops, the ambulance arrived to help the Pines family and Pacifica. Dipper was immediately looked at while the others were talking with the police. Stan got done talking with one of the state troopers and walked over to the ambulance as Dipper is being looked at with all his wounds. The EMT saw Stan and decided to give the two some privacy.

"How are you holding up kid?" Stan asked as Dipper smiled weakly.

"A little…sore but…I'll be alright." Dipper struggled to say from the pain he was in.

"I'm glad to hear it. Hopefully we won't get charged for this. Hahaha." Stan laughed and Dipper weakly joined in the laughter of Stan's joke.

"Stan...Who called… the cops?" Dipper asked in between breaths.

"Don't know kid but whoever they were I'm glad they did. I didn't know if I could have fought against all of those weirdos in the robes." Stan said.

"Stan…Why…Why did Bill say you were a journal writer? And…how did you know about that spell to banish Bill?" Dipper asked feeling a little bit better as he looked to his great uncle for answers.

"_Sigh…_I guess you were going to figure it out sooner or later… Dipper I am the author of the journals." Stan said and Dipper's expression changed to shock after hearing his great uncle's announcement.

"You…You are the author!? But…but, how… why?..." Dipper stuttered as he was trying to put his words into a proper sentence from being in complete shock.

"I know kid… You have questions and I will answer them when you get better…but for now, I need you to keep this a secret from everyone. Do you understand?" Stan said as he put his hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"I…I understand…" Dipper said in defeat.

"Good… Because you have a couple of worried girls wondering about you and I told them to wait for a few minutes before they talked with you. So now I'm going to let them see you but remember your promise." Stan said.

Dipper nodded and Stan nodded back as he walked way. 2 minutes later, both Pacifica and Mabel ran over to Dipper.

"DIPPER!" Mabel shouted as she ran up to him and gave him a hard hug.

"Mabel… MABEL! Can't…Breathe…" Dipper said as he turned slightly purple.

Mabel quickly released Dipper and he pulled in much needed air back into his lungs.

"Sorry Dip. I just so glad you are alright." Mabel said. Suddenly Pacifica punched Dipper in the arm hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Dipper shouted.

"That was for scaring me and making me worry about you." Pacifica said with her arms crossed as she looked at him with a serious expression.

"Hey I was only trying to-". Dipper said but was cut off by Pacifica pressing her lips to Dipper's for a long minute kiss.

"That's for being my hero." Pacifica said when she broke from the kiss and hugged Dipper too but not as hard as Mabel did.

Dipper hugged back as he heard Pacifica quietly crying into his shoulder.

"I'm glad you are alright Dipper…I…I don't know what I would do if…" Pacifica said.

"Don't worry Pacifica I'm fine. I will be alright." Dipper said as he smiled once he saw Pacifica's face smiled as she whipped away her tears.

"I love you Dipper." Pacifica said.

"I love you too Pacifica." Dipper said.

Suddenly they heard a camera go off and Mabel going into her aww moment.

"AWWWW! You two are so ADORABLE!" Mabel shouted.

Pacifica and Dipper blushed very slightly but laughed at Mabel's unique nature of always taking pictures of them in their 'moments'.

Suddenly a car none of the kids saw before came up in a fast speed and slammed on its breaks. The kids looked surprised and confused on who this was until they saw Pacifica's mom coming out of the driver's door wearing a waitress uniform.

"PACIFICA!" Sasha shouted as she ran up to her daughter and embraced her into a hug of worry.

"M-Mom? What are you doing here?" Pacifica asked.

"After I saw you talking with Stan and Mabel in town, you all left quickly before I could catch up to you. I talked with one of the police officers inside the police office. One of the officers told me he overheard your conversation, that Dipper and you were kidnapped by Preston. I quickly left with the police but once we got close, I was told me to wait a mile away with another officer because it might be dangerous. I couldn't stand waiting, I needed to know if you were ok or not. So I got into my car that I got from the dealership and drove here as fast as I could despite the warnings from the officer." Sasha said.

"I see…" Pacifica said simply. Sasha nodded, then she turned her sight onto Dipper.

"Dipper I told you not to put my daughter into any danger…However, since you saved her I will forgive you. I also want to thank you…Your bravery saved my daughter's life, I'm so glad you are her boyfriend. I am grateful you let my daughter escape from my monster of a husband. I can't believe he would do such a thing. I'm sorry for all that he has done Dipper…" Sasha said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright. As long as Pacifica safe, that is all that matters to me." Dipper said with a smile.

"You are such a great boy. Thank you again." Sasha said.

Suddenly another car came up at a fast pace. However, this one everyone knew.

"Oh boy…" Dipper and Mabel said at the same time as both of their parents got out and ran to the twins and hugged them just like Sasha did to Pacifica.

"Dipper! Mabel! Are you two alright!? Karen said as she held onto Dipper just like Mabel did, choking out the air from Dipper again. Frank hugged Mabel in worry as Dipper was being hugged by Karen.

"Can't…breathe…Mom!" Dipper choked out. "Oh… I'm sorry sweetie." Karen said as she released the hug. Mabel and Frank laughed at Dipper dramatically gasping for air.

"We heard what happened from the police, I cannot believe that you and Pacifica were kidnapped. I'm so sorry that happened to you two." Karen said.

"It's alright Mrs. Pines, Dipper let me escape and Stan came to rescue Dipper once I told Stan where we were kidnapped." Pacifica said.

"Well I'm glad to hear you all are alright, we will go now but please come home soon, ok?" Frank said. The twins nodded and their parents left, leaving Dipper and Mabel with Pacifica and her mother.

"So I see you got the job at the diner." Pacifica said after looking at her mother's waitress uniform.

"Yes, after I got the car I spent part of the day at Gresy's Diner under the management of Lady Susan. She is such a nice lady, she got me to work for part of the day to see how well I could work. I must say, it was little difficult but I managed to do it. Lady Susan really likes me and wants me to work 5 days a week starting tomorrow." Sasha said with a smile.

"That's great mom, I'm glad you got the job." Pacifica said.

"Thanks sweetie. Well we should start heading home now, I'll be in the car." Sasha said.

"Ok mom, I'll be there in a minute." Pacifica said. Sasha nodded and walked away from the kids.

"Well I'm glad you are doing alright Dipper, I hope you get better soon." Pacfica said with a smile.

"Yeah…I just need a little rest and I'll be all better in no time." Dipper said with his weak smile.

Pacifica gave Mabel a quick hug and Dipper a kiss on the cheek as she said her goodbyes to the twins.

**A week later…**

Dipper has been staying home since the incident. He has been visited almost the whole time by Pacifica, since she found out where Dipper and Mabel's parents' house was. Her mother bought her a bicycle to ride to and from the Pines' house.

As protective as her mother usual is, she allowed Pacifica to leave the house under the condition she be back before 7:30 PM. Sasha gave Pacifica a spare key to the house so she can get in when Sasha was working.

Today she came by on her bike to visit the twins. Dipper is feeling better now and Pacifica is glad for that because today she was going on her real date with Dipper, now since they are a couple. Dipper and Pacifica was planning a picnic just the two of them. Mabel was staying home with Grenda and Candy while Dipper and Pacifica have their date.

"I'm happy you are all better now Dipper." Pacifica said with a smile, while walking with Dipper in the forest with a basket full of food and a huge blanket.

"Yeah, I am too. I'm more happy that you are alright, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Dipper said.

"Don't be silly Dip that happened a week ago, I'm alright." Pacifica said.

"I know, I just…you know… care about you is all." Dipper said as a blush crept up on his face.

"Aww aren't you sweet." Pacifica smiled as she slid her hand into Dipper's while they continue walking in the woods.

They set up the picnic in a proper spot in the woods and started eating. After their lunch they talked about school and how it's going to be a change for Dipper and Mabel compared to the middle school that the twins went to in Piedmont.

Afterwards they walked back to Dipper's house hand in hand. Every now and then, they would exchange loving glances at each other. When they got back into the house, they saw Mabel with her friends talking and holding up what looks like a photo album.

"And this one is where they shared a kiss at the shopping mall, they looked so cute together!" Mabel squealed to her friends while holding up her 'Dipifica scrap book album'.

"Dipper looks so cute." Candy said. "Yeah so manly, just like Wolfman Bare Chest." Grenda gushed.

Dipper dropped the basket and blanket and his jaw dropped from shock. Pacifica was shocked too as she wore the same expression as Dipper.

"MABEL!" Dipper and Pacifica shouted at the same time. Thus ending a completely normal day in Gravity falls.

**TO BE CONCLUDED…**

**AN: Yes that's right people, next chapter is the last for this story. Afterwards is the sequel called "Recoiling Emotions". I know this chapter was a little fast in the beginning but I had to quell the action and bring this story back to more romance and drama. As far as the author of the journals goes, I made Stan the author for my own purpose. I know his brother is the real author. However, like I said a few chapters ago, I am not adding the 'Not what he seems' episode into this story. So there is no machine under his shack and he doesn't have a brother… Deeply sorry if this offends anyone and I hope I don't lose readers because of it. Last chapter will be up within the month and it will be the longest chapter of the story. Thank you and no flames in review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Finally the last chapter of Rising Intentions. I know people loved and hated it, however, regardless of what kind of reviews or messages I receive I will not stop. I love doing this and I love doing this for everyone to read from. I know my story telling or my writing might not be the best out there, it might not even be within the top 100 but I enjoy it and competition isn't what I'm looking for. So for all my loyal, caring, and much valued fans… Enjoy Chapter 15**

**Chapter 15**

"**Summer's end brings birth to new beginnings."**

As the days pass by, Dipper and Pacifica's relationship has gotten stronger along with their interests in each other. Dipper and Pacifica spend more time with each other than they do with their own families. Whether it's just a walk around town or going on an adventure in a different part of the woods, neither of them left each other's side unless they had to. Which usually meant if Pacifica had to go home because of curfew, which Pacifica has gotten annoyed with.

After reasoning, pleading, and even begging her mother to extend her curfew, she managed to get it extended to 8:15 PM instead of 7:30 PM. However, she had to call either the house or Gresy's Diner to let her mother know, so Sasha would know if Pacifica is going home.

Still Pacifica felt more and more restless, she still enjoy bending her mother's rules even a little to get the rush of being a rebel. Usually it would be small stuff like spending an extra 5 minutes with Dipper after she exceeded her curfew time or she would lie to her mother that she got lost on the way home, when actually she was making out with Dipper away from prying eyes. Dipper didn't have any objections because he enjoyed spending more time with Pacifica, which got Stan a little suspicious and Mabel a little envious.

Stan felt like Dipper was starting to get into that part of his life, where his puberty was getting the best of him. Mabel was getting jealous because she wanted what Dipper and Pacifica had, a real relationship.

Dipper's parents didn't seem to care either way, feeling like Dipper is just growing up and is going through the stage that every boy goes through. They felt like nature should just take it's coarse, in a matter of speaking.

Today was the last week Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica will share of summer before school starts up. Their parents have bought them all their school supplies and got them all registered. This school year is their 8th grade year and they all can't wait to get done with their middle school and get started with high school.

In Dipper's room Pacifica was laying her head on Dipper's lap on the bed while Dipper was sitting and reading his book. Pacifica was watching the TV with Mabel, it was a new episode of "Why you act'n so cray cray". Mabel was on the floor with Waddles on her lap. After the show was over they started talking.

"So when is you guys' birthday? I know you two share the same birthday, being the same age and all." Pacifica asked.

"Well actually we don't have our birthday until February, so I guess we are still 12 until then." Mabel said.

Dipper's and Mabel's birthday wasn't until February on the 29th (leap year) but they still celebrated it on the 28th, just to keep up with their age.

"So I guess I'm more older than you than I thought, huh Dip?" Pacifica said with sly grin.

Dipper looked away from his book down to Pacifica's gaze. "Yeah I guess so. I also guess you like younger guys to be your boyfriends too, huh?" Dipper said with his own sly grin.

"Please…Like you are that younger than me. Age is just a number Dipping sauce." Pacifica said with a wider grin knowing where this is going.

"Well you were acting like it was a big thing. I thought this was a competition or something." Dipper said as he saw Pacifica getting up to sit at Dipper's eye level.

"How can age be a competition when I'm the one winning at it?" Pacifica said slowly moving forward.

"Well if you are winning, what are you winning for?" Dipper said also moving forward slowly, enjoying their play-fighting.

"Well I guess I'm trying to win your heart." Pacifica said as she was mere inches from Dipper's face with her face.

"You already won that, so what else do you want from the prize shelf little lady?" Dipper joked which got Pacifica to giggle a little.

"Well I guessssss…I'll be… Taking… This." Pacifica whispered as she gently started kissing Dipper's lips.

While they were kissing, they didn't acknowledge nor cared if Mabel was in the room. At first Mabel thought their relationship moments were adorable and cute, but now she was filled with jealousy and she just walked out with an angry sigh back to her room which left a laughing Dipper and Pacifica.

"Don't you think this is a little curial for Mabel to watch us like this?" Dipper asked.

"A little but she did embarrassed us earlier this summer with all of her pictures and showing them to all of her friends and our friends. Plus she will get over it once she sees the surprise that I have for her." Pacifica said.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Dipper asked.

"Well if I tell you it won't be a surprise, you dork." Pacifica said as she playfully pulled down Dipper's hat over his face.

"Ok now you are going to get it." Dipper said as he began tickling Pacifica.

"HAHAHAHAHAH. DIPPER! HAHAHA. S-Stop. HAHAHAHA." Pacifica said while laughing from Dipper's tickling.

**Meanwhile, in Mabel's room…**

Mabel was hearing Pacifica's laughing as Dipper was tickling her. "_Sigh. _Waddles I'm not mad at them, I just wish that I could have what they have. I know it's wrong and selfish of me to be like that but it's all I ever wanted. As long as I can remember, I always wanted a summer romance and every summer it hasn't happened. Maybe it's just wasn't my turn yet…Maybe I have to keep waiting and I'll find the right guy that will like me as much as Dipper likes Pacifica." Mabel said to waddles, who only responded with an oink and Mabel petted his head.

Suddenly she heard her mother calling from down stairs. "Mabel sweetie could you come down here please?" Karen called.

"Coming Mom." Mabel responded as she put waddles down and walked out the room down to the kitchen where her mother was in.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Mabel asked when she reached the kitchen.

"Is Pacifica staying for dinner again sweetie? I'm just wondering, since I know her mother works doubles at the diner in town." Karen asked.

"I'm pretty sure she already ate before she got here but I'll check." Mabel said.

"Thanks hun." Karen said as she continued making dinner.

Mabel walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs. However, when she got to Dipper's room she didn't hear anything. She peaked through the door and found that they were sleeping.

This wasn't the first time she found them both like this. It usually happens when they are alone in the room and don't have to stay awake for anyone.

Mabel decided that she was going to wake them up, so she fully opened the door which made a squeak noise and startled the two back into the waking world.

"What's up Mabel? _Yawn…" _Pacifica said while stretching.

"My mom wants to know if you are going to stay for dinner again." Mabel said.

"Actually I should be getting home for dinner… I'm sorry I can't stay." Pacifica said.

"It's alright Pacifica, you are always welcome to stay for dinner if you want." Dipper said.

"Thanks Dipper but I really should be heading home to mom, she's bringing home dinner from her job tonight." Pacifica said.

"Oh ok. Well you coming back over tomorrow?" Dipper asked.

"You know I will dummy." Pacifica said as she gave Dipper a quick peck on the lips.

"Before you go Paz, I was wondering if I could talk with you…in private." Mabel said.

"Sure Mabel. Let's go to your room." Pacifica said and Mabel responded with a nod as the two girls left Dipper's room and walked into Mabel's room.

"Is everything alright Mabel?" Pacifica asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah… it's just… I know you and Dipper are a couple now and I know this is selfish to ask this… but do you think I will find someone too once we go into the middle school here in Gravity falls?" Mabel said with small tears in her eyes.

"Mabel...it's not selfish to want someone. You will find someone and I promise this time it will be for real." Pacifica said as she laid a hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"I really want to believe you Pacifica, its just hard watching you and Dipper being happy together." Mabel said as she looked away.

"I'm sorry Mabel… We will tone down our relationship if you want. I don't want you to feel like you are alone, you deserve some attention too." Pacifica said which made Mabel turn her gaze back to Pacifica.

"No…it's alright Paz. I just want what you and Dipper share, to be happy and in love with each other." Mabel said.

"You will have that too Mabel, just gotta give it some time." Pacifica said.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Mabel said as tears started forming in her eyes again.

"Nothing to be sorry about Mabel." Pacifica said as she wrapped Mabel into a much needed hug.

Mabel hugged back as a small smile appeared on her face. When they broke the hug, they both walked out of the room and down the stairs where they found Karen and Dipper setting up plates and silverware for tonight's meatloaf dinner.

"Oh hey Pacifica, are you going to be staying for dinner with us tonight?" Karen asked.

"Sorry Mrs. Pines but Mom is bringing home dinner from work so I better get back home." Pacifica said.

"Oh alright. Well I hope you have a safe trip home. Dipper why don't you walk Pacifica out while Mabel and I start serving dinner. Your father should be coming out of his study soon." Karen said.

"Alright Mom." Dipper said as he and Pacifica made their way to the front door.

**At the front of the house…**

"So what did you and Mabel talk about?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper… You know us girls need our girl talk. I can't just betray Mabel's trust like that you silly goof." Pacifica said as she pulled down Dipper's hat over his face.

"Alright alright. At least tell me if she's doing ok." Dipper said.

"She's alright. Just going through some stuff right now but she's fine. Don't you over work that big brain of yours trying to figure it out." Pacifica said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dipper said as he smiled back.

The two share one final kiss, then Pacifica left on her bike. Little did the two know, they were being watched from someone in the bushes…

**The very next day at the Northwest residents…**

Pacifica woke up to the sound of her mother cooking breakfast down stairs. Sasha was cooking eggs and bacon, she was almost done until she saw her daughter walking down the stairs from her room.

"Good morning Pacifica. I'm almost done cooking breakfast, why don't you get yourself a glass of orange juice and I'll serve it up for you." Sasha said.

"Alright." Pacifica said as she made her way to the fridge and got out the orange juice carton and poured herself a glass.

Pacifica sat at the table and quickly ate her breakfast and drank her juice, ready to get over to Dipper's house and spend the day with him.

"I'm going to get changed and head over to the Pines' house." Pacifica said.

Sasha turned from the dishes and said; "Alright sweetie, just be careful and remember…"

"Yeah yeah. I know, no outdoor adventures that might be dangerous and be home before 8:15." Pacifica said.

Sasha just shook her head at her daughter's remark. She knows that Pacifica is getting more and more rebellious by the day lately but she really can't blame her. Sasha herself was just like her back then, always sneaking out of her parents' house to meet up with Preston (before he became a cultist monster of a husband) and they would hang out all day and sometimes all night.

Sasha missed those days, when Preston was actually a gentleman. He would take her to the Gravity falls fair, or to the movies, or even just to get a bite to eat. She really enjoyed herself and she really thought Preston was a great man, until Pacifica was born.

**Flashback in Pacifica's life…**

When Pacifica was born, Sasha was overjoyed. Preston however, being raised strictly, believed that was how he was going to raise his new daughter. So as soon Pacifica started to walk and somewhat communicate, Preston hired a dance tutor to teach her ballet at the tender age of 4. It took Pacifica almost a year to learn the basics and that's was the first time Preston was aggressive to Pacifica. Preston shouted at her when she was slow on the uptake, he didn't care if she was a child he wanted fast results.

Many times as Pacifica got older she would struggle. Pacifica at first cried at Preston's shouting from struggling with everything but soon as the years went by she started to believe in his arrogance, saying "A Northwest never loses, nor slack at their responsibilities." Pacifica then became the cold hearted daughter that Preston expected of her, to always win and treat others like they were below them.

It wasn't until she met Dipper and Mabel, is when she slowly but surely changed back into the sweet girl that she used to be.

**End of the flashback…**

Sasha gave Pacifica a hug and she left for work. Pacifica left 5 minutes later to meet up with Dipper and Mabel at the Pines' residents.

When she got to their house she saw someone that she kind of hoped never to see…Wendy.

**Dance party flashback…**

Pacifica was fuming that Mabel was beating her in the dance competition, she went to the bathroom to cool off. While in the bathroom she heard a couple of people outside the door. She peeked out and noticed Dipper and Wendy talking.

When she first saw Dipper at the ticket table when she first arrived at the party, she immediately thought he was cute. So when she saw him again outside the bathroom door talking with this redhead he called Wendy, she was upset that he would talk with someone like Wendy instead of trying to talk with someone as great her.

So she burst out of the door of the bathroom and walked away angrily. Dipper and Wendy didn't think too much about it, thinking that she was probably upset because Mabel was beating her in the dance competition.

**End of flashback…**

Pacifica pulled up to the house on her bike as Dipper was talking with Wendy on the front porch. Dipper, being Dipper, was gushing over Wendy as she was telling him a story about her friends doing something with a firehose.

Pacifica walked up and cleared her through with a loud enough cough to get Dipper's attention.

"Oh, hey Pacifica." Dipper said.

"Hey." Pacifica plainly said as she crossed her arms.

"I gotta go Dip. It was nice seein ya." Wendy said as she walked away with a wave.

After Wendy left in her father's car, Pacifica and Dipper were now alone. Pacifica decided to walk past Dipper not looking at him with her arms still crossed.

"Is something wrong Pacifica?" Dipper asked clueless as ever.

"Nope." Pacifica said as she stopped in front of the door.

"So…what's up?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing, just open the door for me." Pacifica demanded.

"Ok something is up. Why are you getting mad?" Dipper asked as he walked up to Pacifica.

Pacifica turned around with angry and a little hurtful eyes.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M MAD!? I'm mad because my great and wonderful boyfriend is talking with other girls while he should only be talking with me instead of gushing for some redheaded teenager who is way older than him!" Pacifica shouted.

"Wendy? She's just a friend Pacifica. Yeah maybe I had a crush on her back earlier this summer but that ended. She's not my girlfriend, you are." Dipper said.

"But you never gushed over me like that, hell you didn't even like me until after I asked you for your help with my apology to the town's people almost a month ago." Pacifica said.

"Are you kidding me?! I liked you way before then!" Dipper shouted which got Pacifica's attention.

"Y-You liked me before?..." Pacifica asked as she cooled down her temper and listen carefully to Dipper.

"Yes…I liked you ever since I saw you at the dance party my great uncle threw earlier this summer but I knew I didn't have a chance with such a great person like you that was so far above my popularity. You would have laughed at me if I tried talking with you back then, so I gave up on the thought of trying to get to know you." Dipper explained.

"You dork… I would have talked with you. I really thought you were cute back then but I couldn't talk with you because my father wanted me to not associate with the lower class people. I didn't know what to do so I ignored you." Pacifica said as she looked away in a small blush.

"Ah man. I should have known…I'm sorry Pacifica." Dipper said.

"You should be. Now you owe me for not being in my life sooner!" Pacifica said as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"What do I have to do?" Dipper asked a little nervously.

"Well for starters, you have to give me a big kiss." Pacifica smile.

Dipper just chuckled a little bit and walked up and gave Pacifica a long kiss. Pacifica moved her hand behind Dipper's head as she deepened the kiss and gave it more passion. Once they broke, they both looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Dipper Pines." Pacifica whispered.

"I love you too." Dipper responded as Pacifica gave a small giggle and pecked his lips once more.

"Now that's out of the way…It's time for your punishment." Pacifica said with a smile.

"P-punishment!?" Dipper nervously said.

"Yes…because you've been bad, you got to do what I say all day today." Pacifica said with a smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

"_Sigh…_ What do I have to do?..." Dipper said defeated and Pacifica laughed at this.

"Ohhhh you'll see." Pacifica said as she grabbed his hand and drug him into the house and upstairs to his room.

"First off, you need to clean this mess." Pacifica said.

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Because I said so." Pacifica demanded and Dipper sighed as he did what he was told.

While Dipper was cleaning his mess, both his mother and Mabel was peeking in his room to see him being ordered around by Pacifica. Mabel snickered a little as Dipper was making faces when picking up his dirty laundry off the floor.

After Dipper was done picking up his floor, he stood in front of Pacifica ready to receive more orders.

"Now make your bed and I mean make it, not just throw you blanket over it and that's it." Pacifica said and Dipper whined again but did what he was told.

Mabel and Karen was impressed of how Pacifica got Dipper to clean his room while both of them failed to get him to do it in the past.

After Dipper was done making his bed, Pacifica gave him his next orders.

"Now make us some lunch, I would like some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Pacifica said with a sly grin.

"Lunch!? Why do I have to make lunch?" Dipper whined.

"So I guess you don't like me…" Pacifica said with a sly smile as she looked at her nails.

"_SIGHHHHHH._ Fine…" Dipper said in defeat.

Mabel and Karen quickly moved away from Dipper's room and quickly hid in Mabel's but were still watching.

Dipper walked out of his room and down stairs and Pacifica followed. Pacifica saw Karen and Mabel, they both gave Pacifica a thumbs up with big smiles on their faces. Pacifica smiled back as she continued walking behind Dipper into the kitchen.

Dipper made Pacifica two sandwiches and himself only one because he wasn't that hungry. After they both ate, Pacifica gave Dipper another order.

"Now I would like for you to tell Mabel how great of a sister she is to you and that you enjoy her bringing over her friends and giving you makeovers while you listen to their romance novels." Pacifica said with a huge evil smile.

"NO NO NO! That is going too far!… I will not and shall not do such thing." Dipper said.

Pacifica got up and walked over to Dipper and began whispering in his ear and then all of the sudden Dipper's posture changed.

"Alright…But you better promise…" Dipper said as he got up and called Mabel.

Both Mabel and even Karen walked down, this made Dipper even more uncomfortable because he wasn't expecting to say this in front of his mother too.

"What's up bro bro?" Mabel asked as she stood in front of Dipper.

"_Sigh…_ Mabel you are a great sister a brother could ever ask for… You give great slumber parties and I enjoy you and your friends giving makeovers while reading romance novels." Dipper said as he cringed to every word he said.

"_SQUEEEEEEAAAALLLL!_ Dipper I'm so glad you do, now I can invite Candy and Grenda over for a romance novel make over session." Mabel said as she rushed to the phone with joy and excitement. Dipper was regretting this and considered that he might have made a mistake.

After the next 3 hours Dipper was sitting in a chair listing to Grenda read all 22 long chapters of "Vampire Warewolf Forbidden Love" while Candy was giving Dipper a lot of makeup on his face. Mabel, Karen, and Pacifica were laughing at Dipper's misfortune. Dipper groaned the whole time.

The only reason why he agreed to this was the promise Pacifica made that she will do when they get into middle school. After enduring his torture for the day, Dipper sat at the table while all the girls and his mother were talking and picking on Dipper.

"_I said it once and I'll say it again…These girls are going to be the death of me!..."_

**THE END….**

**AN: Thus ending the Fanfic story "Rising Intentions" I hoped you all liked it and I can't wait to start writing the sequel "Recoiling Emotions". Things are just getting started for these kids as they face their final year together in middle school where they will find new friends, old friends, old enemies, and Mystery meat special lol. Until next time… BYE **


End file.
